


Right Off The Bat (NaruHina)

by OrenjiRabenda



Series: Right Off The Bat Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 34,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrenjiRabenda/pseuds/OrenjiRabenda
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki gets hit by a cricket ball after a baseball match, Hinata Hyūga runs after her lucky ball and decides to apologize.But, what will that simple "sorry" change?"Well, it all started with this ball. It hit my head!Then a girl came, she was amazing! So there was this guy, he liked the taste of my shoe.But then my mom came and I had to run!But then I stepped on a cricket, when I stopped to pick it up, it was the size of my hand.When I came home after my mom threw my wallet at my back, I searched what it was called and the internet said it was a cricket.But all of that was three months ago at the last year's finals!""Alright" Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her temples "Who's Hinata again?""She's batman"
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Right Off The Bat Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

  


**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_"_ ** **_And Hagoromo High wins!!!"_ **

The memory was still fresh from Naruto's head, he whistled happily as he walked home, the feeling of the glory of winning a game for his team still running through his veins

"Hehe, another easy win because of my mad skills and reflexes" He bragged, Sakura rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, right. You almost got tagged out because you celebrated before you got to the last base and only realized at the last second"

Sasuke huffed out, annoyed of his two friends,

_TOOOOOOOOT!!!_

Loud horns from the stadium they were walking passed by sounded, Sasuke groaned and glared up the crowded stadium, then, his eyes started to widen and yelled

"Naruto, look out!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to his friend walking close behind them and glared "What do you want now, Sas-"

_Bonk._

_**"Saint Hamura High wins again!!!"** _


	2. 2 - Believe It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga as they start their first day at school from two different places!

**|Hinata|**

"It's a beautiful day today"

I said out loud, Kiba suddenly looked at me strangely

"Hinata, it's eighty degrees out and it's first day of school" He stated "What makes it 'beautiful'?!"

I looked at the clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly, "I dunno... Just reminds me of..."

_"I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that name because it'll be on every billboard in the future, believe it!"_

Naruto's eyes...

It's been a year, maybe, since I had my encounter with that boy, and...

_"_ _Why can't I just forget him?"_

Maybe it's because I lost my ball that day, or it was the day of my first time being MVP... Or maybe because he had eyes that were-

_"_ _So blue... I haven't seen eyes that bright before..."_

I always see people around, but none of them looked so blue like his. I usually see white, black, brown, and other colors, but no one else's were as blue as his

_"H_ _is smile was so big and legit..."_

It was full of energy and sincerity, I've never seen someone smile like that before

_"_ _Not even Kiba could smile like him, and he's a ball of energy!"_

I couldn't help but giggle

_"_ _I guess that I shouldn't compare smiles..."_

"Hinaataaaa! You zoned out again" Kiba interrupted my thoughts

"O-Oh, sorry! I don't know what came over me" I apologized

"Never mind that" Kiba said as he put his hands on his waist "We're here! Welcome back to Saint Hamura High! I'll make sure that our last year here will be the best for you and me!"

"A-And Shino"

"Yes, and Shino, too"

"I'm glad I wasn't completely forgotten"

"Woah! Hey, Shino! Nice to see you again, dude!"

"I was walking with the two of you the entire time..."

"Oh... Why didn't you say so, then?!"

I giggled at the two of them, they both looked at me from their argument. I put on the best smile I can pull off

"Yes, it would be a great year, indeed! I can feel it, b-believe it!"

**|Naruto|**

"What was it?" Sakura asked

I looked back down to her from gazing at the sky, "It's nothing, just a strange feeling that something wonderful happened"

"Hn, it's impossible to have a feeling like that" Sasuke said, I glared at him

"I'm an Uzumaki! And we have special senses like that, believe it!"

"Yeah, right, idiot"

"Say that to my face, emo!"

"Cha! Boys! Not today!" Sakura yelled as she pulled my ear "It's out first day back, and I don't want your bickering to ruin it, understand?!"

"Whatever" Both me and Sasuke muttered, before we glared at each other from the corner of our eyes, Sakura skipping happily in front of us

We got in the school, it all looked new yet old, everything looked the same, but different

I took in a deep breath and out, walking to my locker, which is conveniently in the middle of Sasuke's and Sakura's

_"_ _Since everyone knows I'm their leader"_

I snickered to myself as I opened my locker, I opened my bag to put my stuff in, then I suddenly felt a slight shove on my shoulder

"Hey! What gives?!" "No laughing, crazy moron" Sasuke smirked as he opened his own locker

_Drop!_

Our attention turned to something dropping and bouncing, my eyes widen as I dived to catch the small ball to my hands, "Phew! Almost lost it!"

I automatically turned the purple ball and smiled at the cursive stitching

_"Hinata Hyūga..."_

_"A-And I'm Hinata H-Hyūga. I-I hope to meet y-you again, too, N-Naruto..."_

Her voice echoed in my head, I stood back up and looked at the ball

_"I never got to see her again during the summer, haven't I?"_

I frowned

_"She really seemed worried about this ball, too. She never got it back and here I am, holding on it. She must be upset, believe it!"_

"What the-? You still carry that thing around, Naruto?" Sakura released me from my train of thoughts

"Isn't that the ball from the cricket game from last year?" Sasuke asked

I shoved the ball in my locker safely on my folded jersey, putting my baseball cap over it

"Who knows, we might see Hinata any time, and when that time comes, I swear that I will do everything I can to bring her back her ball! Believe it!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're exaggerating a bit too much, Naruto" Sakura said as she closed her locker, she sighed and shrugged "But then again, I won't complain, you do fulfill the promises you make"

"You know it!"

"Shut up already, it's only been a few minutes that we're in school and I'm already getting tired of your voice, idiot"

"Hah! You better get used to my voice, then, Sasuke!" I yelled as I pulled my signature grin

"And why's that, Naruto?" Sakura asked, encouraging me to continue

"Because, it would be an awesome year! I can feel it in my gut, believe it!"


	3. 3 - It is a Thing Now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga as they start their first day at school from two different places!

**|** **Hinata|**

The nearest park sure is far...

"The nearest park sure is far..." Kiba voiced out my thoughts

Hm, that's what I was thinking...

"Hm, that's what I was thinking..." Shino voiced out my thoughts

"Wait, but that was what _I_ was thinking, too!" I gasped

"Mine, too!" They both said, the three of us froze and looked at each other, before we burst into fits, Neji looked at us from the rearview mirror and said "You guys are the creepiest bunch I have ever met"

"Says the one who's friends with Martial Arts addicts" Kiba muttered, I gave him a scolding look and said "Hey, that's mean" "Sorry..."

Here's the thing, we're heading to a park so that I can practice my pitches, Kiba and Shino came along to help and Neji- He's always with me, I don't know why, but he never let's me out of his 30 30 vision.

If that's even a thing, and if it isn't, it is now.

====

"So if I say 'dibs' first on anything... It's mine?" I asked "That doesn't sound fair"

"Nothing's fair in this world" Shino said, Neji then said "Never have, never will be"

"Oh come on, Neji! Don't side with him!" Kiba whined "You're making me saaaad"

"You don't want cute little Kiba sad, don't you, big brother?" I tried convincing Neji, he cocked a brow and said "Actually, I do"

We all laughed at that, except for Shino, I don't know if he even laughs. Chuckle, maybe?

"Alright, enough with the childish stuff" Neji said as he unlocked our doors for us "We're here, Hinata, practice that wimpy arm"

"I-It's not wimpy!" I protested as he got out and opened my door before I could even do so myself, I stepped out and held my right arm insecurely and said "I... Just don't know how to throw..."

"Oh come on, Hinata!" Kiba said as he and Shino got out, he then did throwing motions and said "Just like this! See?"

"Th-That's baseball, I need cricket" I pouted as they started taking my bags, Neji handing me a ball, "B-Besides, I bat"

"Look, it's good that you're good at batting" Neji started, then Kiba said "But it's better if you have balls, too!"

Shino's hand flew to his forehead, Kiba suddenly flinched and exclaimed "You know what I mean!"

"You're right... I swear! I'm going to play great with every balls I hol-" I suddenly felt Neji's hand on my mouth.

====

**|Naruto|**

Run...

Run!

Faster, Naruto! Your life depends on it!

"Narutooooo!!!"

"Crap!" I yelled as Sakura was hot on my tail, "Cha! Take back what you said!!!"

"I can't, it's too late, believe me!" I reasoned as I ran as I could "Mooooom!!! Daaaaaad!!! Sasukeeee!!! Anyone! Heeeelp!!!"

"Let me help you! Chaaa!!!" She yelled, I suddenly felt a fist dig into my back, propelling me forward, "Gahh!"

I rolled and landed against a fountain, I pressed against it and tried shielding myself with my hands and said "I swear, Sakura! I can't, please!"

"It's too late for you, now!" She yelled.

_Bonk!_

Ow... That kinda hurts.

Brings me back when I first...

Ticked off Sakura today.

~~~~

"Wow! Sasuke! This place is amazing!" Sakura gawked at Sasuke's home, I then teased "For a jerk like you, you sure do live fancy, you know?"

"Hn" Sasuke... Hned.

It's not a word, is it? No! It's a new word now! Believe it!

"Oh, you really did bring home friends from school, little brother" Said Itachi as he walked down from that swirly stairs, Sasuke just crossed his arms.

His older brother stood before us, "I'm Itachi, nice to finally meet you two after eight years of being friends with Sasuke"

"Ten!" I corrected, I then smiled and said "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to be world famous! I'm going to be in Japan's baseball team, believe it!"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm-"

"Your future sister-in-law!" I butted in as I slung an arm over her shoulder, I pointed at her forehead and said "You'll like her, promise!"

"Well, you two are both rays of sunshine" Itachi laughed "Why'd you say that?"

"I heard you like poking foreheads! She has more than enough space for all your fingers to poke, believe it!"

Itachi laughed again, and I even heard Sasuke snort. I laughed along with them, until I felt a hand pull the back of my collar and pull me out.

Sakura threw me to the ground, giving me the deadliest glare, I shrunk down and asked "S-Sakura?"

"Take back what you said!" "What?"

"About my forehead!!!" She screamed, I then put up my right hand and swore "I was just wingin' ya, promise!"

"Well you oughta wing yourself, 'cause you're gonna be in lots'a pain, little birdy!" She screamed as she ran to punch me.

I scurried up and ran, "No, wait! Sakura!!!"


	4. 4 - DIBS!

**|** **Hinata|**

How come bowling is harder than batting?

Why am I even practicing the ball when I'm a batsman?

I'm an excellent batsman! I can hit homeruns like they're nothing!

But then again, I'm a terrible bowler...

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, throw!" Neji instructed, I threw it as best as I could.

Which just bounced nowhere near my target.

Wimpy arm. Wimpy arm.

What if I'm lefty when throwing?

Neji groaned, _"I keep disappointing him..."_

"Okay, you know what you lack?" Neji asked, I sighed and said "Literally a right arm..."

"No. Push-ups, young lady!" Kiba yelled, I gasped and said "Y-You can't be serious!"

"He's right, Hinata. Down! Give me twenty!" Neji demanded, I immediately obeyed, _"Twenty... That sounds easy enough..."_

_"1_

_2_

_..._

_15_

_I'm dying_

_16_

_..._

_20!"_

"Alright! Throw the ball or you'll get double the amount!" Kiba yelled, I panicked and got up, snatching the ball at him.

I spun my arms and raised one leg, "Get ready, Shino!"

He raised the bat, standing in a distance.

"Go on, Hinata! If you don't throw strong, the cook's preparing fish in soup for lunch and dinner!" Neji threatened.

_"Fish in soup?!?!"_

I dug my foot forward and threw the ball, bouncing it forward, our jaws dropped at how fast it went! I threw it so beautifully!!

"Hinata, you-" Kiba gaped, I jumped in place excitedly "I-I know!"

"Completely missed Shino" Neji said, all my joy suddenly faded, I dropped my head low, I heard Shino yell from the distance "Good job, Hinata!"

We all jogged over to him, Kiba then said "Now... Where did that ball go?"

"It bounced off that tree" Shino pointed, I sighed and said "That's heading the fountain, I-I hope it didn't get in"

"Let's go" Neji said, taking the lead.

As we jogged, Kiba then asked "So... Fish in soup?"

"Seafood" I groaned.

As we arrived, I gasped, "I-Is that...?"

**|Naruto|**

Our attention turned to the random ball that hit me in the head, innocently rolling and coming to a stop in the middle of us.

"Huh?" We both let out in confusion.

"Well, well. Look who has a knack for getting hit by cricketers" A voice said.

We both turned and saw four people.

Ah!

"Hinata!" I yelled in recognition, she turned pink and greeted back "N-Naruto"

"Guy who licked my shoe!" I pointed at the brunette guy who first spoke, he huffed and said "It's Kiba. And it wasn't on purpose"

"A-And" I looked at the two other guys "Two more people I don't recognize"

"Hinata, do you know him?" The long haired one asked, she looked at him with a smile and nodded "Y-Yeah, that's Naruto Uzumaki, I met him after last year's finals before the rewarding. H-He's amazing at baseball"

"Yep, that's me! You might want my autograph now 'cause it'll cost good money in the future" I claimed, we heard a cough, Sakura then said "I'm here too"

"Hi, Sakura!" Hinata greeted, she just waved back, Hinata turned to the long haired one and said "That's Sakura Haruno, she's friends with Naruto"

"They're your friends?" He asked, Kiba tisked and said "Hardly! That guy ran off when a bear chased after him trying to give him a frog before we even got to rub Hina's trophy for being MVP!"

"That bear was my mom!" I argued.

"Um... I think?" Hinata replied to the guy, I then grinned at him and said "Yep! I'm Hinata's friend, believe it!"

"Very well, then" He said "I'm Neji Hyūga"

"He's my-" "Brother" He continued for her.

"Brother?" I then looked closely at them, _"Yeah, they have the same eyes"_

"By the way, what're you guys doing here?" Hinata asked, I handed her her ball.

"We actually came from Sasuke's before we-" I turned to point where Sasuke lived, only to stop to see that we were surrounded by trees, "Where are we?!?!"

"Oh, great, Naruto! Cha! You got us lost again!" Sakura punched my shoulder, she then cracked her knuckles and growled "You just added kicks to your beating!"

"D-!" Hinata suddenly got in the middle of us "D... DIBS!"

We were all silent.

Huh?

"What?" Sakura finally spoke up, Hinata kept firm on her ground and said "I-I... I-I called d-dibs o-on hurting him!"

She suddenly turned to me and lightly hit my head with a karate chop, almost felt like a pat.

Ohhh! Thanks, Hinata!

"Gah! The pain! The agony! The hurt! The everlasting sting! I think I got a concussion, believe it!" I acted out.

We heard a loud slap, I turned to see Kiba with his hand on his face, he then said "That's not how it works, Hinata..."


	5. 5 - Detention!

**|Naruto|**

Yesterday sure was eventful!

We bumped into Hinata again because her ball hit me.

After we found our way out of the "Nature Park", we decided to hang out.

Hinata and I played catch, I think we even covered a whole field at some point. But that was until that huge dog caught it.

Wait... Speaking of Hinata... Did I...?

Holy crap.

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

How come I haven't noticed that I-?!

"Ehem. What is it this time, Naruto?" Sir Kakashi asked, in the middle of some scientific term of a math equation needed for- Why does History have that?

"What's gotten into you?" Ino hissed from behind me.

I suddenly realized I was standing on Sai's desk, which was three seats away from me, and All of our classmates and sir Kakashi were looking at me.

I raised my hand and yelled "Sir! I need to get out of here and check in my locker if a ball is still there! Not just any ball! Cricket!!!"

I heard a loud slap beside me, only to see Sakura with a red forehead.

"Naruto, we are in Japanese History, not in some sort of class with an Animal Kingdom discussion" He said, I waved my hand around and said "No! I meant, the bat!"

"Still animal-"

"Please! A giant dog will eat my hand if I lost it, believe it!"

"Detention"

-

"So... What're you in detention this time?" Granny Tsunade, our principal, asked.

"Well, it all started with this ball"

"Uh huh"

"It hit my head!"

"Hm..."

"Then a girl came, she was amazing!"

"How does this connect to your detention?"

"I'm getting there, believe it!"

"Okay"

"So there was this guy, he liked the taste of my shoe"

"What?"

"But then my mom came and I had to run!"

"Okay"

"But then I stepped on a cricket-"

"How'd you know it was a 'cricket'?"

"Well, when I stopped to pick it up, it was the size of my hand. When I came home after my mom threw my wallet at my back, I searched what it was called and the internet said it was a crick-"

"What's this gotta do with-?!"

"Hold on, granny! I'm getting there, geez! Okay, actually, it belonged to Hinata- the girl. So I kept it for her until we meet again!"

"I don't see how your story connects..."

"But all of that was three months ago at the last year's finals!"

"Wha-"

"But yesterday, Sakura and I came over the emo duck's luxurious home!"

"Huh?"

"But Sakura said she doesn't need wings! And she was mad! She was going to kill me, and I had to run like there was no tomorrow!"

"That's a whole new story"

"No it isn't, just listen, granny! Anyway. Where was I?"

"Running"

"Oh yeah! Then my mom threw my wallet at my back, so I-"

"No, from Sakura. She doesn't need wings?"

"Right, right. So she punched me and I was sent FLYING against a fountain!"

"You're exaggerating"

"But then Hinata threw her cricket at me by accident and saved me from Sakura by calling dibs!"

"I don't underst-"

"So the guy who licks my shoe along with her cousin let us hang with them! Oh yeah, there was this other guy who was taking care of Hinata's bat"

"What?! This is getting weirder"

"So Hinata and I played catch, and I'm pretty sure we were pros at it. Anyway! The guy who likes my shoe caught our ball in his mouth! Ah! His dog, I mean"

"Now I'm confused"

"Just listen! I'm almost at the end. So Hinata and I parted ways and she went back to the other side"

"Huh?"

"Then, just this morning, in sir Kakashi's class, I realized! Oh my God! I didn't remember to give back her cricket-"

"That you... Stepped on three months ago"

"Yep! Then the next thing I knew was that I was standing on Sai's desk and Sakura's forehead was red... And I'm pretty sure there was a snake in the classroom"

"Alright" Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her temples "Who's Hinata again?"

"The cricket girl" I answered, well, I told her, but apparently she's slow and didn't get the thread!

"And how'd you two meet?"

"Uh... Hinata had balls that hit me"

"I'm sorry" She rubbed her eyes "Did I just hear that right?"

"That Hinata had the balls that hit me?"

"Oh God" She groaned, she cleared her throat and asked "And she has a bat?"

"Yep! She's batman!"

"You're-"

"I mean a batsman!"

"And you stepped on her cricket three months ago and you wanted to give it back"

"That's what I said, though..."

"So here's my question" She took in a deep breath and asked "Are you sure that, from the first time that you hit your head... You didn't damage your brain?"

"What?! Of course! I'm completely fine, believe it!" I claimed, she then looked at me sadly and said "Boy, you wanted to give back the insect you stepped on to a girl who you just met after you got your head, and just so happen, that insect was as big as your hand"

"What insect?!" "The cricket!"

"Cricket is a sport, you know?! Her ball from the game, I found it!"

"And the bat? And batman?"

"You really don't know cricket don't ya, granny? It's a bat! Baseball has it too! Cricketers swing it too, you know!"

"And the guy who likes your shoe?"

"I dunno what's wrong with him, actually. I'm pretty sure he's a dog... Wait! No! He has a best friend that is a dog, so maybe he's copying him?"

"Okay, now I'm confused again. What happened again?"


	6. 1 - Faithful Meeting of the Batter and the Batsman!

"Oh my God, Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she rushed beside him and looked at his head, "I-I'm fine, I'm fine, believe it"

She pressed her pink handkerchief against Naruto's forehead, he hissed in and refused, "Ow! Watch it!"

The emo opened his bag and opened his water bottle, Sakura took off her headband and put it on Naruto, getting his hair out of the way, Sasuke poured water on the blonde's forehead, making water enter his nose, making him sneeze.

"Geez! Guys, I'm fine!" Naruto growled, Sasuke glared at him and said "Hn. I told you to watch out, but you chose to be stubborn and get hit with a ball instead"

"Cha! Sasuke's right!" Sakura agreed as she punched his shoulder "Always listen to Sasuke!"

_"She always sides with Sasuke, believe it!"_

The three had an argument, as per usual, but with the crowd in the stadium drowning out there insults, all probably talking about _not_ the same subjects, Sakura throwing insults at Naruto, Naruto throwing insults at Sasuke, and Sasuke throwing insults at both his friends.

"Excuse us!!!"

A loud voice interrupted their argument triangle, Naruto huffed and said "Dude, we're kinda busy here!"

"Yeah, but we need help! My friend lost her ball after she hit it to oblivion during the last stroke! Did you happen to-"

"Oh my gosh, a-are you okay?!" A softer voice intervened.

Naruto's eyes widen as a girl with very delicate features came jogging towards him, wearing what seemed like a light purple sports uniform of some sort with a the number "36" on her shirt and a small "Hinata" embroidered on her chest bellow "Cricket"

She quickly took out a napkin from a small pouch hung on her waist and a bottle of alcohol, soaking it.

She reached out and said "I-I'm sorry, my ball must've hit you! Please let me help"

Though her voice was soft and gentle in contrast with the cheering in the background, Naruto still heard her loud and clear.

He nodded wordlessly and let her dab his bleeding forehead, soon letting her cover it in a bandaid.

"Thanks" He said, a smile soon creeping to his face "You must be really amazing to be able to bat a ball out the stadium, lady!"

"Th-Thank you" She blushed, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said "I-I try..."

"Well, for a very pretty lady, you sure do swing hard!" He laughed, she shyly looked at the left side of the ground with a shy smile and asked "Y-You think so?"

"I should know, I bat in baseball for years and never have I seen a ball fly that far because of a woman" He said.

He held out his hand and introduced himself "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that name because it'll be on every billboard in the future, believe it!"

She was surprised by his sudden action, she looked up and met eyes with him.

Both were breath taken.

The first time ocean blue clashed with pale lavender.

They were both staring in each other's eyes in awe.

Sakura squealed in her place as she kept tugging on Sasuke's jersey sleeve.

The boy who first approached then started to feel irked, so he decided to intervene, "Hey, now. Hinat- AAAH!!!"

Sasuke's bag, which was still on the ground from their panic to tend Naruto, got in the way of his foot, making him trip and faceplant...

To Naruto's foot.

The two were shocked at the sudden face at the blonde's bright orange shoes.

"Hey, man! I love my shoes, too, but I never kiss it!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped away, the brunette jumped up and yelled "What the hell?! I tripped! I didn't kiss your gross foot!"

"Kiba... Remember what your sister said?" Hinata said in a sweetingly teasing tone "Shoes are used to go out, not making out"

"Hinata! Not you too!!!" Kiba almost howled and his over dramatic whimpers were not beyond compare to dogs.

Naruto then laughed, the girl was hilarious.

Hinata was mesmerized by the boy's energy and, just his choices of colors, bright attitude.

Sasuke then felt Naruto's phone vibrate in his back pocket, a prank he tried to pull off for the past few days to fool Naruto into thinking he lost his phone or got it stolen, but it seems like he hasn't noticed yet.

He looked at the text message, _"This is the last time you leave your wallet behind at the bleachers' seat?"_

Sakura noticed too and said "Hey, uh, Naruto. Hate to break your bubble, but I think we should start running"

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, Sasuke then simply said "It's Kushina"

_"Crap!"_

"Hey, we gotta go, but I hope to see you again, uh..." Naruto looked at the girl, she smiled softly, the boy suddenly yelled "I'm Kiba!"

"A-And I'm Hinata H-Hyūga. I-I hope to meet y-you again, too, N-Naruto..." She shyly said, holding out her hand, he grinned and reached out for it, until-

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Holy crap! I gotta run!" Naruto yelled before dashing away, a woman practically breathing out fire ran after him while holding up what seemed like a wallet that looked like a frog.

Sakura and Sasuke both groaned before jogging after the two Uzumakis.

A tall guy with goggles then approached the two weirded out teens and said "Hinata, it's time for the awarding"

"R-Right..!"

-

As Naruto was a few feet away from the stadium, his feet met with a small circular object, making him fall over.

"Huh?"

He picked up a strange looking ball, then soon recognizing a neat looking name at one side, his eyes widen in realization, _"That dude said that they lost a ball, right?"_

"YOU BETTER KEEP RUNNING OR YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH, YOUNG MAN, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY SO!!!!!"


	7. 6 - Tempt

**|Hinata|**

"Huh? That's strange..."

I looked at my phone.

"This stranger keeps inviting me to her party"

"Call the cops, block the account, delete that party app, you're not allowed to go anywhere anyway" Neji said as he looked up from his laptop.

Well, he is right... But... There's no need to be so rude about it.

I pouted and leaned in further in the leather couch, "Brother, this application just helps me know that people wants me with them"

"Fine" He sighed as he closed his laptop "I will ask- no, persuade, uncle. Choose one party you wanna go to, only one, and I'll come with you"

"R-Really?"

I could see sparkles around brother as he smiled and nodded, "I will do my best"

"Thank you!"

**\- - - - -**

Which party?

"I think you should go to that guy's party, uh... What's his name?" Kiba asked.

I knitted my brows together and looked at my laptop's screen, "Kiba... There are lots of guys throwing parties"

"Indeed" Shino said from the right side of my screen "Consider going to a birthday"

"No way, dude!" Kiba said from the left side of the screen "No regalos, no komple años"

"I didn't catch that" I said, he groaned and said "Alright, you ex pitcher. I meant that if you go to a birthday party, it's rude not to bring a gift. You're almost obligated to _buy_ a present! Like paying to party"

"Then what do you suggest, cheapskate?" Shino asked, Kiba smirked "A crazy party where you can do whatever you want! Where the fuzz might appear any second. Get this, a parents on trip party sort of gig, free food, free pool, free entertainment. What more can you want?"

I bit my lip and said "It sounds like trouble..."

"It gets the blood pumping!" He argued, I giggled and admitted "Honestly? I'm tempted"

"Give in to the temptation, Hinata..." "Don't do it, why? Becau-"

Their voices were drowned out as I looked at my phone.

I scrolled through the invitations, but only one stood out.

"I think this one" I said without second thought as I showed the camera my phone.

"BlossomPuncher16? Sounds like a party animal to me!" Kiba said "What made you?"

"Well..." I awkwardly started "She was quite persistent, she kept inviting me for the past days even though I keep rejecting. And something's telling me that... I'm gonna have fun"

"Fine" Shino finally gave in "Just call either one of us if anything goes wrong. Why? Because I've been to one of that BlossomPuncher's party last year, and let's just say the bees didn't like being disturbed with loud music"

"Don't worry, brother Neji's coming with me no matter what. After all, he was the one who got permission from father yesterday" I smiled at them "Besides, this might be my first and last high school party, I'm not going to miss out"

"Yeah! Go for it!" Kiba cheered, practically howled, and I heard Akamaru bark, making me brighten up more.

I gleamed and nodded, tapping the cute little 'going' button on the side of her invite.

"So?" Shino asked "When is it?"

"Um..." I looked at the details "It's six to ten PM..."

I scrolled down further, and-

"TONIGHT?!?!"

**\- - - - -**

"Are you sure we're driving the right way? We've been driving for almost..." Neji looked at the clock and said "An hour"

"Don't be so dramatic, Neji" I tried to convince him "It's only been 48 minutes"

"I'm not-" "Wait! Listen! I hear music"

Not too far in the distance, we see a fairly large house crowded with dancing and chatting people, lights constantly changing colors, and one side of the road were parked with few cars and lots of motorcycles and bikes.

When we got in, I didn't know anyone. I could recognize a few from matches against different schools, so I figured that it was a Lord Hagoromo High student who threw the party.

"Hi!" I heard a loud voice "Miss wearing an all TTS brand!"

I turned and saw a beautiful blonde girl smiling at me, I blushed and asked "I-Is it t-that obvious?!"

"Nah!" She giggled a little before yelling over the music "I know clothes, I could tell brands like Towards The Sun!"

"That's so cool!" I said back, she held out her hand and said "I haven't seen you around! I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

"I'm not from LHH! I think someone with an account called BlossomPuncher kept inviting me, so I had to come!" I admitted and shook her hand "I'm Hinata Hyūga!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed "You're Hinata?! You're Naruto's friend, right?!"

I blushed at the mention of his name and nodded "I-I guess you can say that!"

"You have to come with me! Gah! Sakura was waiting for you!" She said, I perked up and said "She's BlossomPuncher?!"

"Yeah" She confirmed as she started pulling me through the crowd "Terrible name, I know!"

"Hinata! You came!" We heard another voice, I recognized Sakura as she jogged towards us with a large smile "Girl, you are one tough person to invite!"

I shyly laughed and admitted "I-I'm not usually one to be allowed to party!"

"Hey, where's Naruto?! I bet he'll love to see who came!" Ino yelled, Sakura then pointed at one direction and said "Probably chugging down the red bean soup at the desserts table by now!"

"Wow! There's red bean soup?!" I asked, Ino smiled and pulled "Seems like you like it! Let's hurry then before it's finished!"

**[Meanwhile...]**

**|Neji|**

"... Hinata?"

Where'd she go?


	8. 7 - Like

**|Naruto|**

Oh hell, no! Choji got to the red bean soup first! Now there's only five cups left!

"Dude, chill out, it's just some cold dessert" I could barely hear Sasuke say over the loud music that Sai probably isn't going to lower down a bit any time soon.

"Back off, duck butt! I call dibs on all of'em, believe it!" I blocked off the bastard's view of the desserts with my entire body, he only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Move, Naruto! We're here to retrieve some dumplings and red beans!" Ino suddenly marched up to the table, I shook my head and yelled "Uh-uh! No way! No hands on my dibs!"

She growled and said "Fine! Only dumplings, then! Sorry, Hin-"

"Hinata?" "Naruto?"

I found her behind Ino, she had reddish-pinkish cheeks as per usual, and she looked just as surprised as me I guess.

"What are you doing all the way here?" I asked with a large smile, I can't help it! She surprised me!

She let out a small laugh and said "W-We live in the same city and I-I'm just minutes away from here"

"Sakura got to you, didn't she?" I laughed, she nodded and said "Y-Yeah, she kept inviting me as I reject, until I was just obliged to come"

I looked around and saw Sakura's backyard barely sporting people.

"Let's go to the backyard so we'll hear properly, yeah?" I told her, she then nodded.

I was about to lead the way, until I stopped and grabbed all the cups of red bean soup and hid them in my jacket. Sneaking red bean soup isn't a crime punishable by law!

We got out the house and was immediately relaxed.

I heard Hinata let out a relieved sigh. Huh...

"You don't go to parties" I practically told her, and by the way she smiled, I knew I wasn't wrong.

"N-No... I'm not usually o-out if it's not for school or to watch c-competitions" She said "I-I'm really glad I'm here though"

"Me too" I admitted.

Oh, right! The soup!

I ushered Hinata to sit on an old swing on a tree that Sakura, Sasuke, and I used to play on all the time.

She sat on the swing while I sat on the root of the tree beside her.

"Say," She said "How come I'm on a swing and you're just on the ground"

"What? No way, I'm totally sitting on a root right now, believe it" I knocked on the wood to prove it.

She didn't stutter.

I looked at her, and there she sat, looking down at me with a small pout and furrowed eyebrows.

I didn't know why, but I felt as if something sharp pass my heart, and it was squeezing hard.

What?

"I-It's..." She shifted in the swing "It's unfair t-that I get to sit in a proper s-seat and you don't..."

I almost laughed at what she said, "Hinata, I'm fine. It's not unfair, we're both sitting, anyway"

"Maybe not, but it is then unequal" She said, she stood up and sat down beside me with a really red face.

I felt a bit nervous, the way she wasn't looking at me made me feel a bit assured, but at the same time, it's making me uneasy.

**|Hinata|**

What am I doing?!

My heart was beating fast and the butterflies in my stomach was flying wildly in my stomach.

I couldn't bring myself to look at his eyes, I might faint or something.

"By the way" Naruto broke the silence.

He held out a cup with a plastic cover "It's red bean soup, want some?"

"Y-Yes please" I said as I eagerly accepted the cup.

"It's my favorite dessert"

I gasped and looked at him, and so did he, in surprise. We both said it at the same time.

We both started to laugh.

We popped open the cups and took the little plastic spoon that came with it and started eating the delicious red bean soup.

I heard him hum in delight. I couldn't help but giggle.

His attention suddenly turned to me and he asked in a certain manner that I only hear Kiba use, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing..." I said as I forced my laughter to a halt, he smirked and said "Come on, what is it?"

"I-I told you, it's nothing" "Alright then, don't tell me" "Fine, I won't"

I was about to take another spoon of the dessert, but I remembered how he hummed on his first bite- I-I, I just can't-!

I tried my best to hold back my laugh.

"Alright, I knew it!" Naruto shoved a spoonful into his mouth and then side glared at me in a humorous manner "You're laughing 'cause I like this food!"

"I-I'm not making fun of you!" I defended myself, playing along, "I can't blame you for liking it, 'cause I do, too!"

"Oh ha, ha, Hinata" He continued "You obviously found it funny how I love it! Jokes on you, then! You haven't seen me with ramen yet, believe it!"

We both started laughing.

The night went along with us talking, and surprisingly, no one interrupted us.

I learned about his strange obsession over ramen and he learned mine to cinnamon rolls, our family, sports, and random stuff- like how he used to always draw foxes with nine tails and how he used to glare at his dad's hair because he wanted red, and how I used to cut my hair as short as possible to avoid thinking of how to fix it for the day and how I always kept my hair down just because I didn't like thinking of hairstyles.

When we finished our second cups, there was only one left, sitting untouched on the ground.

Naruto reached out grabbed the cup, he then held it out to me and said "Here, you can have it"

"W-What?" I shook my head and pushed his hand away lightly "You should have it"

"It's your favorite" He said, I clicked my tongue and said "It's yours too"

"Oh come on, don't be shy" He teased, I huffed as I felt my cheeks go hot, "You're the man between you and me, and the man gets what he wants"

"And you're you, you deserve what you want" He argued as if it was logic that he said, I pouted and said "That doesn't make sense"

"Alright, you know what?" He asked, he popped open the cup and said "I want it, you want it, no need to lie. So let's just share"

"Agreed"

We both scooped out spoonfuls, holding it up to our mouths, and just inches away...

Suddenly,

My phone rang in my pocket, we both looked at each other, I mouthed a 'sorry' and tapped the answer, "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I heard Neji ask, I had to lower the volume of my phone due to the music, "I-I'm still at Sakura's"

"I can't find you anywhere! It's been hours!"

"Don't be silly, the party's still going"

"Yeah, and it'll end in a couple of minutes. I'm by the car, we're going home"

"O-Oh" I said as I looked at Naruto sadly, he seemed to have known what Neji said since he sadly smiled, "Okay then... I'm heading there now"

And with a click of a button, I had to leave.

"I'll walk you" Naruto offered, I smiled a bit amused and sad mixed "I-I'm going to a car"

"Then I'll walk you to the car, then" He grinned.

**\- - - - -**

It was silent as we walked down the road. It was already dark, and I guess we aren't hungry since we ate all what's left of Sakura's red bean soup.

Off in the distance, we saw a car with an open light inside, and I could see Neji's silhouette in the driver's seat.

"Hey, why's there a girl in your car?" Naruto asked as he squinted his eyes to see through it, I gasped and said "Th-That's Neji, silly! He won't appreciate being mistook as a girl"

When we were close enough, we both bid our goodbyes and parted ways. Oh, the sorrow.

Gah, Shino's literature writing is getting to me.

"Took you long enough" Neji huffed "I told you not to go anywhere without me"

"I'm sorry" I said. But really? I don't regret spending alone time with Naruto.

Neji started the engine and drove away.

"I think I like parties" I said, brother just nodded.

_"And I think I like Naruto..."_

Let's just say, that night, I fell asleep with a smile.


	9. 8 - Eclipse

**|Hinata|**

I can't help but stare up the beautiful starry night sky.

It was almost black and was like glittered. It was beautiful. I feel like I can make a wish out of every single one of them. It seems each of it holds a wish waiting for the right time to be granted.

But I knew, those stars were just balls of gases with lights travelling light years to get here. Who knows? Maybe only half of the stars I see now still exists.

"Lady Hinata, we must head back in" Kō's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to him from the stone bench beside our koi pond and nodded, "Right"

I stood up from my safe haven and started to walk away.

I stopped on my tracks and looked back up at the moon.

It's shining beautifully. Just like every night.

"Lady Hinata? You might catch a cold"

"R-Right..."

**\- - - - -**

**|Naruto|**

"Mom! Dad! I'm going now!" I yelled, mom looked up from her vacuuming and said "But it's Sunday, you know"

"I know, believe it!" I hugged her and said "Just wanted to enjoy the day"

My old man chuckled and closed his laptop, "Alright then, try not to stay out until nightfall"

"Won't even dare" I said before opening the door.

The warm sun welcomed me as I stepped out the house. Nothing like basking in the sun!

The sky looked so awesome, too! Looks like there won't be a storm any time soon, believe it!

"Hey, Sakura! Ino!" I called out to my friends.

Ino turned and smiled "Hey, Naruto"

"Where 'ya guys headin'?" I asked, Sakura said "We're gonna meet up with Choji and Shikamaru, wanna join?"

"Hell yeah" I happily agreed, then not far off in the distance, I saw Sasuke and Sai, staring at each other, "Yo, duck butt! Sai!"

Let's just say that Ino's little get together with Shikamaru and Choji turned to be a big lunch out with the entire crew.

**\- - - - -**

**|---|**

It felt as if it had been hours since Hinata started to walk off to who knows where, and she was pretty sure it was hours indeed.

She recalled it being after lunch when she snuck out without Neji, Kiba, Shino, or Kō, and it's now sunset.

She sighed and sat on a bench. She better call for a ride home, she figured. She knew it, it was a terrible idea to leave home without anyone, and she regretted doing it since now she's lost in the unfamiliar part of the huge city.

The sky was orange and had purplish clouds. The sun almost hid from the sky as the moon was already up and almost bright.

The air was already becoming cold with the night breeze though the setting sun was still giving off warmth.

The day couldn't have been shorter for Naruto. He enjoyed spending time with his friends, and he wouldn't mind killing more time with them too.

He could still feel the joy he felt hanging out with his friends, especially since the entire group was there. He couldn't wait for the next day though since they were going to have another hang out. He wanted the day to end now and start the next right after.

Naruto whistled as he headed to the direction of his home, thinking of what it was they were going to have for dinner.

Maybe it would be ramen, or maybe it would be ramen. Between those two, he would really rather prefer ramen!

"Hm? Hinata?" Hinata looked up from her lap and was surprised, Naruto grinned and said "Hey! It is you!"

Hinata felt her heart quicken as the butterflies in her stomach fly wild, "Naruto!"

"What are you doing here?!" He asked as he jogged up to the bluenette with a grin, she blushed and said "I-I guess I wandered o-off too far to be i-in the area"

"I bet" The blonde chuckled "Hey, it's getting dark, you know? Aren't you heading home?"

"W-Well..." She muttered, he shook his head and said in a cheerful tone "Don't worry, I got'cha! You can stay over at my house for the night then I'll give you a ride home first thing in the morning! My parents won't mind, they'll love to meet you, too!"

Hinata felt the pace of her heart almost stop and panicked to say "N-No! Don't w-worry! N-Neji will a-arrive soon and d-drive me home!"

"Ah, that dude with long hair? Is he really your brother? You look nothing alike, though. Your eyes, I guess... But..." Naruto trailed off, Hinata giggled and said "He's n-not actually my brother"

"What?! But he said-" "We're cousins, but we're practically siblings" The timid girl explained "M-My father and h-his father are t-twins and we're a p-pretty close knit... Family"

"Really?" Naruto asked "How close knit are we speaking? Like you and your cousins under one roof?"

"Um..." She thought "P-Pretty much the ones w-who has the surname Hyūga lives i-in the compound"

"Awe, I wish my family were like that" Naruto said "I don't even have any cousins"

"Really?" She asked in surprise, he then said "Well there's this girl with the surname Uzumaki and red hair like my mom, but turns out that if we were related, it wasn't from our grandparents or even their grandparents' grandparents"

"Speaking of your family" Hinata then asked "Aren't you supposed to be home? I-I saw how your m-mother can be, w-wouldn't she be mad w-when you're out this late?"

"Nah," He shook his head as he sat beside her "I'd stay with you until you have to go"

 _"N-Naruto..."_ Hinata felt as if her heart exploded, she wanted to swoon, she wanted to squeal. She really do like Naruto, no doubt about it now.

The sky was no longer orange but now dark blue. The stars finally showed as the time went by.

The subdivisions and roads barely showed human activity anymore as the crickets played their soothing lullaby.

But at one bench, sat two teenagers enjoying each other's company, with the blonde boy telling partially true stories about his so called adventures in the city or at school as the bluenette girl simply listened and reacted to his story.

"And I was like, no way! This gangster dude is a fan of Ino! He's even copying her hairstyle!" Naruto said, Hinata giggled.

"Then he sai-"

_BEEEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP!!!_

Loud beeps of a car interrupted Naruto's little story as bright headlights almost blinded them.

Neji finally arrived and drove his little cousin home, giving her lectures and scoldings, reminding her of Hiashi's rules about being outside alone.

 _"Holy crap"_ Naruto thought after a minute or two after the Hyūgas' car disappeared from his line of vision, _"Mom's gonna be so mad"_

Surprisingly though, all the regret Hinata felt earlier or the shame should have felt wasn't present at all. She was glad she stayed out. She was glad she snuck out.

And Naruto?

He didn't even feel scared of what the consequence of staying out late was. What? He always knew he was a daredevil.


	10. 9 - Grounded

**|Hinata|**

"I-I..."

Her piercing red eyes looked at me, I could really feel her disappointment.

"I really... I-I... I really don't want to bowl!" I yelled out, finally letting it out of my system.

I stiffened in place as I heard a bat harshly thrown to the ground.

"That's it! Hinata, I have had it with you! You've gotten everything you ever wanted all you did was say 'I want'!"

I looked down and closed my eyes.

"No! Not this time, Hyūga- _san_! I don't care who you are or what you've done, this is the last straw! All we wanted was a solid team for this school! Everyone here knows how to bat _and_ to bowl! All except you!"

"Asuma!" Kurenai-sensei finally intervened, stopping her husband, Asuma-sensei looked back at her and said "No, not this time. It's her final year, and we will be legend if we made our team this solid!"

" _My_ team, Asuma!" She claimed.

I began quivering in my place.

Asuma-sensei is right... And Kurenai-sensei isn't denying it either.

"Look, it's either she makes good throws, or she backs out. This cricket team can still do without her"

"Asuma! You're taking it too far! Go back to your shogi te-"

"I quit"

I've decided.

I removed the strap of my helmet and dropped it to the ground, along with my gloves and the bat itself.

I blinked away my tears and turned my back on them, walking away.

"Hinata! Wait!"

"Let her be, she _wants_ it"

"She's last year's MVP! Has the smoke finally entered your head?!"

 _"I'm sorry..."_ I thought as I ran.

_I can still hear them arguing... And it's all because of me._

**-** **\- - - -**

"This is the last time you're going to quit a sport, Hinata" Father said, not bothering to even look up from his papers, I nodded and said "Yes, father"

"This is the last time you're gonna do something major without my consent"

"Yes, father"

"I let you do only katas in Karate and stop sparring. And I let you quit the moment you were black, remember?"

"Y-Yes, father"

"I let you play piano"

"..."

"I let you go to school with commoners"

"..."

"And I let your filthy friends enter my premises!"

"..."

"And all you do is quit all I wanted you to do?!?!"

"..."

I sniffled.

They're right.

_"All I do is what I want... I give up so easily..."_

"I don't hear an answer!"

"Y-Yes, father..."

_"All I do is quit! I always get what I want!"_

"Tell Neji to donate your gear to the nearest public school. Karate, swimming, baseball, golf, cricket. Everything. You're never going back to any of those sports, understood?"

"Y-Yes..."

"And. One last thing"

"..."

"You're grounded. You'll be homeschooled for one quarter"

"B-But-!"

"Dismissed!"

The only time my eyes met eyes with my father this month, and it was spent on glaring.

"Yes, father..."

**\- - - - -**

Juice sprayed all over Shino's face and the camera.

Kiba set down his glass to the table with rather too much force before yelling "What?!?!"

"K-Kiba, hush!" I panicked "People are looking..!"

Our schoolmates in the area turned in surprise at Kiba's sudden outburst but minded their own businesses not long after.

"No! I won't 'hush', Hinata!" Kiba refused "Your father is ridiculous!"

"Wipe the camera please" I said, I sighed and looked at them on my laptop's screen "Look, it's my fault. Don't blame him"

"No! This is tyranny! Where's the justice?! He can't keep you from school! He can't ban you from sports! He can't control your life just like that! You should have a choice!"

I sighed, the audio of the video chat was starting to hurt my ears since Shino's phone probably can't process such loud sounds.

Kiba kept rambling on as Shino faced his camera to him, "Hinata, I'm going to end this chat now. Why? Because Kiba probably will keep on talking until he won't even have any more to say and that he'll repeat himself"

"Okay then, b-" My screen went back to my home screen before I could even finish. I sighed.

It's gonna be a long two months.


	11. 10 - Uneasy

**|Naruto|**

Something's off.

I don't know what it is, but there sure is something.

"Alright, Naruto. What is it?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of my desk with her hand on her waist "You've been shifting and looking out every now and then in your seat for the past few days"

"I dunno, actually" I admitted "I feel like there's something wrong, and I don't know what it is..."

She glared at me and said "Maybe it's your 'F's and no homeworks"

"No, that's not it" I muttered.

"Did your godfather visit?"

"I don't think so"

"Is it the test tomorrow?"

"I don't care about that!"

"Ah, I know" She smirked "Sir Yamato gave you 'the look', didn't he?"

"Holy crap, no!"

Whatever it is, it makes me want to draw closer.

"Help me ditch"

"Wha-What?!" She screeched "No way, you idiot! Cha! I'm class pres! I'm not gonna do an _illegal_ act nor am I gonna help you commit one!"

"Fine!" I then stood up and yelled "Hey, Sasu-"

"Cha!!!"

Next thing I know, it was pitch black.

**\- - - - -**

I felt my head throbbing as I began to wake up.

"You're finally awake, little brat" I heard grandma Tsunade say, her face looking as old as always.

"No offence granny," I groaned out as I pulled the covers over my head "But your face isn't exactly what I want to see first thing when I wake up, believe it"

"Why you...!!!" She growled, I then peaked and asked "Why am I in the infirmary this time?"

"Well..." She sighed "Sakura said that you fell down the stairs and hit your head on a locker"

"I don't remember falling down anything, though..." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my after I sat up, she shook her head and said "Whatever it is that really happened, either way, I'm sending you home. I already called your parents about it, but they're stuck in traffic on their way to work and they couldn't really turn around nor absent from work"

"What? Really?!" I asked. Alright! I can get out!

"Here, Choji already packed your stuff for you" Granny said as she gave me my bag, I nodded.

Man, do I owe Sakura.

**\- - - - -**

I kicked off my shoes and searched for an ice pack.

Wait... Why did I wanna ditch school again?

Something about ramen? Did I feel bored or something?

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and entered my password.

_"R. A. M. E. N... Done! Wait... Ino barely ever texts me"_

I was confused.

I opened my messages and clicked on Ino's.

I read her message out loud as I pressed an ice pack against my bruise, "After a good five minutes of dragging her around during the party before she mysteriously disappeared, I did manage to get this from her and I bet you'd want it too... Huh?"

There was some sort of code or coordinates that she wrote down.

Am I going on a secret mission or something? Well, I'm no ninja, but sure. Maybe I could even save the world or something.

So I texted back:

"What's the mission?"

I immediately got a reply.

_"Idiot! That's Hinata Hyūga's number!"_

_"Wait..."_ I stopped for a second.

I then jumped and yelled "Woohoo!!! I finally got it!!!"

I happily typed in her number in my contacts and saved it, I was about to send a simple 'Hey' or 'Guess who?' until...

_"What if I felt off earlier because something bad happened to her?!"_

You know what?

Screw texting. I'm calling.


	12. 11 - Phonecalls and Unicorns!

Sitting inside a very professional looking office, pale lavender eyes schemed through words after words.

Hinata hummed a small tune as she read her sixth and last lesson for the day. Hiashi had a small smile on his face as he looked at his daughter at the corner of his eyes.

Everything was going well, he could watch over his surprisingly rebellious timid daughter as she studies and keep her safe while his younger snobby yet obedient daughter stays in her dorm for the entire school year.

Yep. Everything's going the way he wanted.

_~Space unicorn, soaring through the stars~_

"Hinata?"

She gasped and immediately pressed the ignore button, "Yes, father?"

Hinata put down her chemistry book and looked at her father.

"That's the fifth call you have dismissed today" Hiashi stated the fact "Do you know the number?"

She shook her head and said "I don't think so, father"

_~Space uni-_

"Alright! That's it!" The man in tie and suit snapped, he then demanded "Change that ringtone of yours, now! It's stuck in my head!"

"R-Right away!" Hinata panicked, she picked up her phone but almost dropped it, tried catching it in one hand and failed then tried to catch it with the other and failed then tried to cat- Well, you get the idea.

Hinata ended up catching it with the floor, she heaved out a long sigh and thought "I knew I was terrible at throwing, but now catching, too?"

Hurriedly changing her ringtone to her favorite song 'Bicycle', Hinata switched her phone to airplane mode. She smiled and thought "Just like Kiba said. 'Now it's safe from falling'."

"Thank you" Hiashi sighed in relief. Now he would stop hearing that... That demon piece!

Just as the Hyūga father and daughter calmed, a short beep sound was heard followed by a woman's voice saying "Sir, your nine o'clock with the car company is here"

Hinata looked at her phone and saw that it was fifteen before nine. She looked at her father and showed the time.

Nodding, Hiashi pressed the button of his telephone and said "He's early"

Waiting for a few seconds, the voice returned "He said that he has a family emergency and that he has to go home as soon as possible"

Sighing, Hiashi said "Send him in"

Hinata started to fidget in her place. She wanted to ask so bad! Fine! She will.

"Father, can I have some zenzai?" Hinata asked bashfully, Hiashi then said "Sure"

The bluenette let out a relieved sigh. Wasn't bad now, was it?

Hiashi pressed the button and said "Bring me four cups of zenzai and six cinnamon rolls by ten o'clock"

"Yes sir"

Hinata's eyes sparkled, she didn't know that her father knew her favorite treat of all time.

Hiashi chuckled. He knew he missed out as a father, it's about time he started to become part of his daughters' lives.

The sound of the elevator's 'ding' interrupted their moment.

A man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

Hinata suddenly gasped.

Hiashi raised a brow and asked "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing" Hinata shook her head and said "Please don't mind me"

Hiashi gestured the man towards a seat,which the blonde immediately accepted.

He had on a warm smile. A smile that Hinata swears she had seen before.

"Good morning, I'm Minato Namikaze, current CEO of the Namikaze Motors" He introduced himself "Thank you for having me earlier than expected, mister Hyūga"

Hiashi nodded and said "This better be worth my time. You've got thirty minutes"

With a twist of a timer, Minato and Hiashi started discussing over a proposal for a show for a Towards The Sun, the Hyūga Corporation's main business, fashion show featuring Namikaze Motors' newest models.

Hinata looked at Minato, feeling an unexplained vibe towards him. Maybe if she studied his face long enough, she could ring a bell.

_Ding!_

The timer went off, making the two business men stop, hold out their hands for a firm handshake.

"Hinata" The bluenette girl flinched from her beanbag, she looked at her father, "It's rude to stare, young lady"

"S-Sorry..." She looked down.

"My daughter is a handful" She heard her father say, followed by a chuckle and Minato saying "My son is a handful, too"

A soft ringtone played, causing Minato's hand reach towards his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Speak of the devil"

Hiashi then said "Stay and take the phone call for a while" "Thank you, sir"

Minato placed his phone towards his ear and said "I heard you got hurt, son"

Hinata felt a wave of anxiousness and worry overwhelm her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, tell me what happened, young man" Minato demanded in a firm voice "Don't make your mom force it out of you"

Hinata gasped in surprise. It's Naruto!

Now she got it! Minato and Naruto looked so much alike!

"You should really stop hitting your head" The blonde man sighed "Well, we're heading home to check on that nasty bruise you got yourse-"

"W-Wait!" Hinata stood up, her face dusted with pink and marked with determination "M-Mister Namikaze!"

Minato was surprised, saying into his phone "Yeah, it was Hinata"

He covered his phone and asked the young teen "Your name is Hinata, right?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm Hinata Hyūga, I-I made friends with your s-son a while back" She bashfully introduced herself to Naruto's father, making him smile softly and nod, returning to his phone, "Alright, I'll let her"

Minato held out his phone to Hinata, not before receiving a curt nod from Hiashi after a question of "May she?"

Hinata held the phone carefully in her hands.

"Hinata! Hey!" Naruto cheerfully greeted, Hinata then asked "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking that" The Uzumaki said "Hinata, are you okay? I've been getting this weird feeling that you've gotten into trouble or something bad happened to you, you know?"

"I-I'm fine, Naruto. But you shouldn't worry about me, y-you're the one who hit your head" She sighed "I-I did, actually... But it's okay now, everything's going well"

"That's good to hear, 'cause I've been calling you since I got back and you weren't picking up, believe it!"

"T-Then you should have told me, silly..." Hinata giggled "I didn't know..."

Minato couldn't help but sigh in wonder as he watched Naruto's and Hinata's exchange of words. He didn't know that his son knew her, and he didn't know that this was the girl he kept talking about.

Hiashi, on the other hand, was thinking of sharpening the family sword.

Hinata stopped in the middle of her sentence and said "A-Ah, Naruto. I should go... I'm holding up your father"

"Nah, let him wait" Naruto joked, Hinata giggled and said "You'll get in trouble. I should really go. Bye"

"I'll call!" The blonde yelled, making the girl smile.

She handed Minato's phone back with a grateful smile and bowed as a 'thank you'.

"Alright, bye, Naruto" Minato ended the call as soon as possible, knowing his son could make any conversation very long and interesting.

"Thank you, mister Hyūga" Minato bowed, he then faced Hinata and said "You're Hinata, huh? I'm honored to meet you, Naruto speaks fondly of you"

Hinata's and Hiashi's jaws dropped at what Minato said, their pale lavender eyes trailing the retreating blonde, leaving on the elevator.

_"N-Naruto talks about me?!"_

_"HOUSE LOCKDOWN!!!!!!"_


	13. 12 - Phonepal

"Hinata! It's Naruto again!!!"

"Coming!"

Hinata excitedly ran down the stairs as she fixed her oversized sweater, running towards the homephone downstairs.

Eversince the phone call incident two months ago, Hiashi never allowed Hinata to use her phone, only the home phone and, if outside, Hiashi's phone.

Hanabi impatiently tapped her foot as she watched Hinata rush over to the phone.

"Hey, my sister's here now" Hanabi deadpanned, Naruto chuckled on the other end of the phone and said "Thanks, Hanabi"

Hinata fixed her hair before taking the phone, "H-Hi!"

Hanabi rolled her eyes, "It's not like that guy's gonna see her. No need to get all pretty"

Natsu giggled as her brother, Kō, finally caught up to Hinata, out of breath.

Well, to say that having Hinata as a mistress is a handful isn't an exaggeration, it would just be the right amount of 'geration'.

Kurenai chuckled to herself as she carried her bag, "I'll be off now"

Kurenai deeply cared for Hinata. So when she started homeschooling again, Kurenai immediately signed up as her tutor.

"A-Ah! Excuse me for a second please, Naruto" Hinata said, she bowed down at Kurenai and said "Thank you for today's lesson, miss Kurenai"

"It was my pleasure, sweety" Kurenai said as she nodded "And say hi to that Naruto boy for me, please"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Hinata?"

"Ah, sorry. My tutor just wanted to say hi" The bluenette said, she heard a low hum at the other end before "The woman or that grumpy old guy?"

"That was my grandfather, silly. He just isn't fond of all the technology, I told you that" Hinata giggled, Naruto huffed and said "Sounded real grumpy if you ask me. He doesn't seem to like me, believe it!"

Hanabi slumped down at the couch across the living area as she crossed her arms.

Her curious little eyes seaking any signs of negativity in her sister's face. But alas, just like the millions of times before, she found none.

It seems like everytime big sister Hinata was on the phone with that Naruto slob, she's always happy!

Eversince Hanabi came home from business camp, she was once again amazed by her sister!

When she was little, she used to admire Hinata with all her heart, but when the bluenette wanted to go to a school, make new friends, and see the world, meaning spending less time with her, she was furious and even plotted on becoming better and work to be the next CEO.

But when she came back. Hanabi found out that her sister never failed to spend time with their father, even her own butler Kō. And she found out that Hinata kept in touch with all her friends and even made new ones even when she was forced back into homeschool. And even though she was homeschooled, she was amazed that Hinata refused to just keep on studying business, unlike before, and began studying lessons teens her age studies.

Hanabi forgot she ever hated her sister.

Hinata's amazing.

"Ah! Gross! Don't say that, Naruto!" Hinata laughed, Hanabi smiled.

She was pretty sure that she's not the only one who agrees.

"Hey, Natsu?" Hanabi asked.

Natsu handed her little mistress a freshly pealed banana as she asked, "Yes, m'lady?"

"Track down that number for me" Hanabi said with a smirk before taking a bite out of the fruit "And get me a glass of milk"

"Of course"

 _"Big sister Hinata"_ Hanabi thought as she watched Hinata happily listening to the phone, _"I'll make you happy!"_

"What's up with you?" Neji asked, Hanabi screamed as she jumped "Gah! Neji! Go back to the shed from whence you cometh! You aren't supposed to show up! Quit making excuses to make an appearance!"

-

"I see..." Hinata said as Kurenai finished economics.

Kurenai then sat back in Hinata's big purple beanbag and looked at the time.

Hinata looked up at her teacher and asked "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing" The black haired beauty said as she kept their studying materials "That Naruto boy's about to call, am I right?"

"H-How did you know?" Hinata gasped, her face very red in embarassment, Kurenai giggled and said "Every time we finish our session, he calls. I just figured that it's in the schedule. You know, since it had been going on for two months and all"

"Two months already..." Hinata muttered to herself.

"Hinata! It's Naruto again!!!"

They heard Hanabi's scream from the floor bellow.

Hinata excitedly stood up, she bowed at her teacher and said "Thank you very much for today!"

Kurenai nodded.

Hinata quickly patted down her skirt and fixed her oversized hoodie, "Coming!"

Hinata left the door open for Kurenai as she rushed out her room, where Kō indeed was prepared to dash after Hinata for her cinnamon roll and tea snacks.

Hinata excitedly ran down the stairs as she fixed her hair.

Lately, Hanabi seems to get to the phone first before her, she wonders why.

"Thank you very much, Hanabi, I'll take it from-" Hinata stopped on mid sentence as she looked up.

Hanabi grinned widely as she shook her hands "Ta-dah!!!"

"Hey"

Hinata's eyes widen.

There, standing on the living room entrance, was Naruto, grinning brightly at her, "Been a while"

Kō finally caught up to his mistress to the living room out of breath.

Kō wasn't the fastest runner. No wonder why Hinata always seemed to have slipped away from Kō's careful watch during her youth and sometimes even get bullied outside by some kids because of it.

But when he came, he panicked when he saw Hinata fainted on the couch with Hanabi fanning her with her expensive little jacket, Natsu rushing to get a pail of cold water, and a strange young man panicking his head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No light hearted NaruHina Highschool RomCom AU is complete without a Neji Hyūga cameo."
> 
> -OreniiRabenda


	14. 13 - Meeting the Hyūga!

**|Naruto|**

"What the hell happened?!" I yelled as I gripped my hair.

Did I smell that bad?!

"I don't know!" The girl, who I now know was Hanabi, screeched as she kept fanning Hinata with her jacket, "Last time she fainted, it was before her last cricket match!"

"LADY HINATA!!!!"

Someone pushed me out of the way.

"Watch it!" I yelled as I looked up.

Long, beautiful, and flowing hair.

Wait...

I know that hair!

"Neji, you bastard!" I yelled as I got up.

Neji side glared at me, which made me shrink.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He glowered at me "You are nothing but bad omen!"

Next thing I knew, I was being strangled.

"Brother Neji, s-stop!" 

"Hinata! You're awake!" I cheered, but that Neji copied me!

"I have no time for you" He tisked "Come, Hinata. I shall take you to the doctor"

"N-No, I'm fine" Hinata shook her head.

I'm glad she's okay!

"Hi" I said, she finally looked at me again, and that pink on her face returned as she said back "H-Hi..."

I could see Hanabi pulling Neji and that other guy carrying bread from the corner of my eye.

I grinned excitedly and asked "Did I surprise you?!"

"Y-Yeah" Hinata said as she smiled "I-I didn't know you were coming"

"I didn't either" I admitted "A black limo just pulled up outside my house as I came home from school demanding to see me and next thing I know it lead me to you"

"Naruto!" She yelled, I was taken back, she pouted "Y-You shouldn't go into random people's car! I-It might be dangerous! What if it was a kidnapper?"

I laughed and said "Hey, it's okay! If all kidnappers take me to you, then I'd gladly get kidnapped everyday, believe it!"

Something about the way her cheeks turned red made me feel accomplished.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as she shyly looked down.

Dunno why, but I'm really happy right now!

"Ehem..."

I felt the hair on my neck stand.

I slowly turned and saw a man with eyes glaring into my soul, ones that reminds me of Neji. And long flowing hair like Neji. And grumpy face like Neji... Wait...

"Hi! You must be Neji's brother!" I greeted "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you! I'm Hinata's friend!"

"N-Naruto, no...!" I heard Hinata whisper.

The man then said in a very powerful voice "I am Hiashi Hyūga. Father of Hinata, Neji's uncle"

"Uncle? You look young" I said as I placed my hands on my waist "A friend of mine named Sakura has parents that look super old already! Mebuki and Kizashi sure do look old. But you look like the same age as my friend's brother, Itachi! Wow, sorry. But don't worry, people mistake me as my father's brother too sometimes, so it's okay! Believe it!"

There was a long moment of silence.

Hinata behind me had her face hidden in her hands.

And Hiashi looks... Neutral, I guess.

"Join us for dinner, mister Uzumaki" He said.

I was confused, "Huuuh?? Is that supposed to be me? Call me Naruto! Mom's the mister Uzumaki! Missis Uzumaki, I mean."

"Alright then, Naruto" Hiashi had a small sign of annoyance in his voice "Come join us for dinner"

"Alright then! Nothing better than free food, believe it!" I cheered.

"He's gonna killed easily in this state"

-

"Woah! Hinata! Your room is huge!" I yelled as I looked around Hinata's room.

She had a computer, a TV, a mini fridge, a gaming console, everything! Man, I could live here and never ask for anything!

"Please excuse my father" Hinata said as she put away what seems to be homeschool homework in a drawer, "He isn't usually the persuasive type when it comes to inviting people home"

"I don't mind" I said as I looked at trophies and medals from different sports. I bet they're times ten my trophies!

"Are these all yours?!" I asked as I read her name on each and every one of those "You're awesome, Hinata!"

"Ah, thank you, Naruto..." She thanked me with a smile.

I then spotted a box with colorful content.

"Hey, what's in there?" I asked as I pulled it out from the bottom of her study table, I heard her gasp before she pushed it back in "N-Not that!"

"Why? Is it your underwear or something?" I asked, she suddenly turned red and said "N-No!"

"Oh come on, I wanna see!" I said "Come on, Hinata, I wanna see!"

She contimplated for a bit before she sighed "F-Fine... But only you should see it"

"I'm the only one here, believe it!" I assured her.

She bit her lip as she pulled the box out.

She pulled out some of the content, which turned out to be magazines.

"Woah! You're on the cover, Hinata!" I yelled as I pointed at the cover of the first one, which had her smiling while wearing hipster clothes.

She shyly nodded.

I sat crisscross on the floor as I started looking through the magazines.

"And this one, too! And this one! And this one!" I excitedly exclaimed as I looked at different magazines "Hold it... Are you in all of these?!"

"Y-Yeah..." She shyly admitted before pointing at the brand name on the magazine "I-I told you before, my family owns the fashion company Towards The Sun"

"Oh, that's right. I remember now!" I said.

My eyes travelled to the one at the back. She looked different, her hair was very short and she looked a lot younger.

"Is this you?" I asked as I pointed at the girl in winter clothing, she nodded, I looked at her in awe and said "You look so cute!"

"A-Ah... I-I guess I was a b-bit cute back then" She said as she knelt beside me, I was surprised, I looked at her and said "What do you mean? You still look very cute, believe it!"

She blushed and looked away, "Th-Thank you... Y-You look very cute y-yourself"

"Wow! That means a lot coming from you!" I said.

Stuff got silent, and I could only hear my heart beat. It was extraordinarily fast for some reason, and I sort of felt nervous.

But why should I? It's just Hinata, you know!

"Lady Hinata, you and your friend can come down now! The dinner is prepared!"

Both Hinata and I looked at her door, she nodded at me before we stood up.

"Thank you, Kō" Hinata said as we got out.

-

Well this is awkward.

"Dine in, Naruto" Hiashi said, I nodded and clapped my hands "Thank you for the meal"

I was sitting in Hinata's gigantic dining room with who seems to be her family.

At the head of the table, Hiashi sat. At his right was Hinata, and beside her was Hanabi. At his left sat Neji, and I sat beside him. And beside me and Hanabi, on the other end of the table, was a very old man that doesn't seem to have any color in his eyes.

I looked at Hinata and she looked at me, I smiled at her, and she looked away with a shy smile.

"Naruto is your name if I am not mistaken"

That voice.

I swear I have heard it before...

It's-

"The grumpy old man!!!" I yelled as I pointed at the old man beside me.

Neji choked on his food, Hanabi spat out some of her water, Hiashi's jaw dropped, and Hinata's hands flew to her mouth.

My eyes suddenly widen.

"Last time I called someone old old..." I thought in fear "Granny Tsunade punched me to space!!!"

I raised my hands in fear and yelled "Akh! It slipped out! I didn't mean-"

"Pfft... AHAHAHAHA!!!" The old man started laughing.

Hinata and her family looked as shock as I was.

"You've got guts, kid. I like it" He said "I'm Hinata's, Hanabi's, and Neji's grandfather. Tell me, how did you meet my eldest granddaughter?"

"You mean Hinata?" I asked, he nodded.

I told them the story, and Hiashi and gramps, as he allowed me to call him, seemed to have really enjoyed the story, and Hanabi looked really in to it to.

Soon enough, we were telling stories over the food, and even Neji was laughing along.

I found out that Neji and Hanabi looked very similar because of their resemblance to their twin fathers, and that Hinata looked like her mother.

I also learned that the Hyūga is a very large extended family and that they all live in this city.

And! It turns out, Hinata's family isn't as scary as they look to be.

I like Hinata's family!

"Thank you for coming over, Naruto" Hinata said as she stood at the doorway.

I grinned and said "Yeah, thank Hanabi for bringing me here"

"Have a safe trip home" She said, I nodded and said "Yeah, sure will! Good night, Hinata!"

"Good night" She said as she waved.

I waved back and took a couple of steps back.

I turned around and looked at the car that was waiting for me.

Don't worry. It was my parents this time. Turns out, Hanabi got everything planned out yesterday and called my parents before taking me here.

I walked down the path.

I heard Hinata slowly closing the door.

"Hinata, wait!" I yelled, stopping the door with my foot.

She gasped and looked up, "I-Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering" I said "Maybe I could take you to meet my family next time, you know?"

There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that looked very beautiful, "I-I'd love that!"

"Great!" I cheered, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I grinned and said "Maybe next week I'll be right over and I'll give you a ride there!"

"That sounds wonderful, Naruto" Hinata said. I grinned and said "Can't wait, then! I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Yep.

I like this day very much.

Wait...

I feel like I'm forgetting something...

"Something wrong, sweety?" Mom asked as she looked back from the passenger seat "Should I turn up the AC? You're a ball of sweat back there, Naru..."

Ball...

Ball...

Ball!

"I forgot to give Hinata's ball back, dammit!!!"

"LANGUAGE, YOUNG MAN!!!!!!!!!"


	15. 14 - Just Changing a Little

**|Hinata|**

"I'll be off now, father" I said as I bowed in my father's office, he nodded and said "Have a nice day. Be home before ten"

"Of course" I said before walking out.

It is a very wonderful day, for today, Naruto is taking me to the other side of the city to meet his family as he promised.

Kō opened the main door for me as Hanabi waved goodbye.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto greeted me as I walked out the house, I felt my cheeks get warm as I greeted back "G-Good morning"

"Hop on, it'll take a while to get there" He said as he patted the motorcycle's space behind him.

Luckily, I was wearing leggings under my dress this time. But what if white isn't the best color to ride a motorcycle with? What if it turns grey because of dirt? I knew it, I shouldn't have-

"Hinata?"

Maybe purple is a little too dark. What if I cross the road and people thinks I'm a shadow and runs me over by accident? What if sleeveless dresses aren't allowed on the other side of the city? I'm a disaster!

"Hey, are you alright?"

And what was I thinking? Ankle boots are so last year!

"Hinata!"

I was snapped back to reality when I felt Naruto's gloved hands on my shoulders.

I looked up to see his blue eyes looking into my eyes with worry.

"N-Naruto..." "What's wrong?" He asked, worry lacing in his voice, I shook my head and said "I-I'm a huge m-mess, maybe I-I should go back i-in and change a-and maybe put some make-up o-on a-and-"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he gave me an assuring smile "You look perfect, Hinata. Don't worry, okay?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as my cheeks felt hotter.

Naruto is very sweet...

And kind...

"O-Okay..." I said as I nodded "I'm sorry, m-maybe I was just nervous"

"Why? Haven't you ridden a motorcycle before?" He asked, he jumped back in panic and said "Gah! I'm sorry! I should have known, Hinata! It's my fault, believe it!"

"No, no!" I walked towards him "I-It's not that"

"It isn't?" He asked, guilt still on his face, I smiled and shook my head "No... I-I was afraid that... Maybe your family wouldn't like me..."

"What?! That's it?" He laughed "Hinata, you're like the most likeable person in the entire world, believe it! And trust me, I like you, and my parents sure will, too!"

"A-Ah... Thank you..." I said as I pushed my hair back "Y-You really know what to say, Naruto"

He looked surprised and then laughed "My friends usually say I shouldn't open my big mouth because I usually get us into trouble! I tend not to think before I talk, you know?"

"A-At least you're honest" I said "I-I really like that..."

He looked taken back.

He chuckled and shook his head "Let's get going, yeah?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

He handed me an extra helmet he brought.

I strapped it in place and put down the tinted glass. Everything looked darker. Ah! I wouldn't need sunglasses with this!

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" I heard his muffled voice as he opened the seat of the bike.

Naruto took out a black biking jacket that matches the one he was wearing. He handed it to me and said "It used to be my mom's when she was younger, it's a little old, I hope you don't mind. It gets windy and cold, believe it"

"I-I don't mind, thank you" I said as I pulled it on.

We finally got on the motorcycle, which I did notice to be their brand.

Naruto turned the keys, the engines roared.

"Let's go?" He asked, I nodded, he then said "Hold on to me, okay?"

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

And with that, we were off!

\- - - - -

One of the cons of being in the city is the stopping of traffic.

Not only is it tedious. But it is also very discordant!

It does not please me at all.

My hands slightly clenched. I let out a soft sigh.

And I really hate how heavy the traffic is, it's enough that even bikers such as ourselves can't even move through it.

"Let's change routes"

"Huh?" I asked, he turned his head slightly towards me so that he can look at me, not that we can have eye contact through the glass, "I'll turn us around and change routes. It might be a little farther, but I'm sure it would be faster in this case"

"S-Sure" I said. He nodded.

We took a U turn and headed back.

He turned to a road a little familiar to me. Wait...

"That's heading out the city, right?!" I asked, he nodded and answered "Yeah!"

Alright...?

It's okay...

I trust him.

As we got out the city, he turned to an unfamiliar path.

We drove on an uncemented but flat road.

There were cherry blossoms bending over us, and there was a river flowing nearby.

The road seems to be following the river's flow.

The grass beside the road were very lush and green.

And because of the trees, I can't hear nor see the bustling city.

It was gorgeous.

"Wow..."

"You like it?" He asked, we didn't even need to raise our voices just so we could hear each other, "Yeah, it's beautiful"

"It's a small road, you see? Cars can't go through here. And it's outside the city and a pretty long drive with no rest or food stops, so bikers tend not to use it" He said "Just don't go through here during a storm, it gets crazy, believe it"

I laughed.

This place is very beautiful.

And it's just the two of us.

I love it.


	16. 15 - Meeting the Family

**|Naruto|**

We finally arrived to my home back in the city.

It was a good thirty minute drive here, or fourty through the city.

I pulled us over before opening the garage door with the remote and parked the bike inside beside my mom's car.

I kicked out the stand and helped Hinata down.

I took off my helmet and quickly removed my jacket.

Hinata took of the strap of her helmet and I pulled it off her, her face was a little red, maybe from her head stuck in a helmet for half an hour.

She zipped off mom's jacket and I hung our gears at the wall.

"Here we are" I said as I smiled at her, she was combing her hair with her hands, I excitedly turned to the door and said "I can't wait for you to meet them, their gonna love you, believe it!"

"I-I hope so" She shyly said.

We went out and headed towards the front of the house. I opened the door and ushered her in. We both took of our shoes and neatly put them aside, not the thing I usually do, but Hinata's here, oughta give good impressions.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" I yelled as I lead Hinata in.

Dad looked up from the couch and smiled "Welcome back, son. Nice to see you again, miss Hinata"

"P-Please, just Hinata, mister Namikaze" She shyly insisted, dad nodded and said "Of course, Hinata"

"Oh my gosh! She's really here!!!" We heard mom's loud voice all the way from the kitchen.

After several loud footsteps running towards us, mom finally arrived with a huge grin and excitedly hugged Hinata "Sweety, you're so cute!"

"A-Ah, a-and you're v-very gorgeous, missis Uzumaki" Hinata returned her compliment.

And by the looks of it, Hinata's admiring mom's hair.

"Oooh, you're so sweet!" She cooed "Please, call me mom!"

"M-Mom?!?!" We both screamed, mom squeeled in delight "Kyaaah! She called me mom! Congratulations, Naruto!!!!"

"N-No, it's not like that!" We both said with red faces, mom seemed to be very happy and said "You two already are in unison! I can hear the wedding bells already!"

"Please, darling, calm yourself" Dad finally said as he put a hand on mom's shoulder "You're embarassing our son and his friend"

"I'm sorry, I just got too excited" Mom said as she apologetically scratched the back of her head "I just heard so much good stuff from Naruto about you"

"I-It's alright. Naruto tends to be o-over excited too" Hinata said, I awkwardly laughed, "I guess I do, too, huh?"

"Of course! You are my son after all!" Mom laughed.

She then clapped her hands together and said "And perfect timing, you two! Sakura and Sasuke are already waiting in Naruto's room!"

"What?! What the hell are they doing here?!" I asked as I ran upstairs.

I kicked open my door and saw Sasuke and Sakura already setting up my X-Box.

Sakura smiled and said "Hey, Naru-!"

"Why are you guys here?!" I asked, Sasuke then said "You weren't answering your phone, so we came over to check"

"And we figured we could play video games together now that we're here. Sorry for the intrusion, by the way" Sakura said as she held up and bowl of popcorn "And look! Kushina prepared us popcorn and promised more snacks!"

"No no no no no! No!" I said as I stepped in front of the TV and pulled the plug out "Not today, please! Just not today!"

"But we already invited Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sai" Sakura said, the emo then asked "What's wrong with you?"

"Gah! Everyone's coming over?! No!" I then started pushing them out my room "Cancel! Out out out out out!"

"Hey!"

"Just reschedule tomorrow! Just not today, I swear!" I said as I continued pushing them out, Sakura then growled and asked "What the hell, Naruto?!"

"I'll explain tomorrow, just not toda-" "Naruto?"

Crap.

"Hinata" I panicked as I looked over Sasuke and Sakura to see Hinata, I shoved passed them and said "Don't worry, they were just leaving"

"W-Why?" She asked as she slightly tilted her head, my heart skipped a beat and I suddenly became nervous "Uh..."

"I don't mind them being here..." She said with a very sweet smile, which made me give in and sigh "Fine"

I groaned as I turned to Sasuke and Sakura who had their jaws dropped open, "You guys can stay..." I muttered out.

"Hinata, I didn't know you were coming over" Sakura awkwardly laughed "Are we interrupting?"

"N-No! Not at all... I wouldn't want N-Naruto's friends leaving just because I-I'm here" Hinata kindly said "A-And I guess the more the merrier, right?"

"Ah, about that..." Sakura said

"Hey, forehead! We're he- Hinata!"

"Ino" Hinata gasped, Ino quickly gave her a hug and said "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"You don't?" I said "Because I did! For over a week now!"

"Is that why you weren't answering?" Sakura asked, I pouted and said "Yeah, I was driving across the city to pick up Hinata"

"I'm really sorry" Hinata said "I-I'm causing trouble..."

"N-No..!" I said as I grabbed her shoulders "You're not! Everything's alright, just a little change of plans, believe it"

"How troublesome..."

"Yeah" She said as she nodded, I grinned and said "See? No trouble at al-"

"We have come to rescue lady Hinata!" "We have a dog with us and we're not afraid to use it!"

I felt my hand slap my forehead.

\- - - - -

In the end, we all ended up having a battle royale on the console.

After Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Lee harassed my dad, Hinata talked some sense into them.

Me, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, and Shino all fought each other in a video game. Hinata was surprisingly good and won five out of seven rounds, since Ino, Sakura, and Tenten pulled her out to have some sort of girl talk, and had Neji stand in for her, but it seems that Neji doesn't even know how to use the controller and lost and passed it to this weird bushy brow guy named Lee, who ended up only backing me up and kills himself when only him and I were left. And Choji? He hogged and ate all the snacks. And I think the dog was left outside or something.

Mom ended up cooking a feast and we all watched a movie about some guy stuck in a video game.

And now, Hinata and I were standing on the porch as the sun was setting.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru already left, and Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino were waiting in the car for Hinata.

"This was a disaster..." I sighed "It was just supposed to be you and me with my mom and dad. But my friends just had to come along and ruin it... I'm sorry"

"No, no. It's okay" She said "You did say that you'll take me to meet your family, right?"

"Yeah, but it was just supposed to be us-" "It's okay, besides... Your friends... You treat them like family, right?" She asked "I-I saw how you interacted with them... And, my friends and your friends got along, that's great!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" I grinned "It might not have turned out like the one when I met your family, but it's still very fun. I had fun, believe it!"

"M-Me too!" She said, her hair bouncing with her movement. It was very cute. So Hinata.

"B-But if you... If you want..." She shyly said "I could c-come over and we could try it a-again"

"Of course!" I said as I excitedly nodded "And I swear, next time, I'll make sure no one else intrudes, believe it!"

"I-I look forward to it, Naruto" Hinata said as she smiled that sweet sincere smile of hers.

The one that makes me feel all weird inside.

"Well... I should get going" She said, I nodded.

I didn't want her to go.

I never want her to go.

I want Hinata to stay.

"Hinata, I-"

Hinata suddenly got on her toes and kissed my cheek, she quickly bowed and said "Have a good evening, Naruto!"

And with that she ran off to the car.

My mind went blank, and unlike before when my heart skips beats, it started to beat faster, and when I feel hot, I feel like I'm burning. And when I feel nervous... Now I feel very confident.

"I'll call tonight, okay?!" I yelled with a wide grin that I couldn't remove any time soon.

She stopped before she opened her car door.

She turned to look at me, and I cheekily waved at her. She turned extremely red and hurried in the car. Somehow, her reaction made me even happier.

I watched them drive off.

And my mind never left Hinata.

And neither did the smile left my face.

What is this feeling, though?


	17. 16 - Cramming

**|Naruto|**

I woke up and stretched my limbs, I let out a long yawn and wiped the spit from my face.

"Good morning, Naruto"

"Mornin', sir!" I greeted as my vision adjusted.

Wait...

Why am I in the classroom?

"Did I sleep here through the night again?" I asked, seeing that only me and sir Kakashi are the only ones here.

He didn't look up from his porn as he said "Nope. But you did sleep through the first three subjects"

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Believe me when I say I'm tired of waking you up every day. Oh, and by the way..." Kakashi said, I raised a brow and asked "Yeah?"

_Riiiiiiiing!!!_

"You missed lunch"

"Whaaaaaat?!?!?!"

**\- - - - -**

"A word please, Naruto" Kakashi said before I even got the chance to leave the room, I looked at Sakura and Sasuke and said "You guys go on ahead"

"Hn"

I walked to Kakashi and asked "What is it?"

"I'll cut it to the chase. You're failing, you'll have to quit baseball, get a tutor, and invest time on books" Kakashi said "You've been getting nothing but D minuses and Fs in all your subjects except for gym"

"W-What?! That's more than one word, you know?!" I yelled "And quit baseball?! What the hell?! I can't just quit! It's the only reason my grades aren't complete Ds and Fs!"

"What's one A when the rest of the subjects are Ds and Fs?"

"........ Fffffadddd?"

"No, Naruto" Kakashi sighed "Look, I asked miss Tsunade and she agreed. Your father gave a huge contribution to the school and you are a very valuable member to the baseball team. So we're giving you a chance to fix your grades. Pass a project worth at least a C minus to every subject except for gym"

"Sounds easy enough" "And then"

I gulped.

"What ever grade you will get on your exam will be the grade we will write on your card"

"What?! Can't there be another-" "Take it or leave it, Naruto" Kakashi said.

He held out his hand, I groaned and shook it "Fine"

"It's a deal then. Good luck, two weeks until exam" He reminded me.

Crap.

"Oh, and Naruto?" He said before I got out "On the next sem, get one failing grade on a quiz or miss a homework, you'll be off the team. And fail five quizes or miss three homeworks, you'll be moved to captain Yamato's class"

"Crap! I gotta study now!"

**\- - - - -**

**|Hinata|**

I sadly looked at the phone as I swung my feet from the couch.

I got off easy from the exams since I took it a few weeks early, I was a little too ahead of the lessons, it was only a few weeks ago too when miss Kurenai and I realized that what she was teaching me was for the second sem.

Basically, I've been one week early in my semestral break already while my friends are extra busy.

And I guess Naruto is too...

Not even once did he call last week, not even during the weekend.

And Neji and Hanabi are extra busy too, big brother handling student council stuff and exam week rush, and Hanabi being over at a friend's house for a week as a week-long study session sleep over.

And here I am.

I wonder what cinnamon rolls taste like if I dip it in orange juice.

And who even uses telephones for casual talking anymore?

Maybe he got bored of me and realized how boring I am while I bore him out when I tell him boring stories.

I'm such a boring loser...

**RIIIIIIIING!!!!**

I looked up and saw a number on the phone.

It's Naruto!

"Naruto! I-I didn't think you'd be calling... This i-is quite unexpected..." I admitted. And on habit, I played with the hem of my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I couldn't make time, you know?" His voice said, and something about it was off.

"You sound tired. Are you okay?" I asked, I heard shuffling and then Naruto said "Yeah! Don't worry about me. I just finished my last project. I've been making projects here and there all week, you wouldn't believe it!"

"Last minute projects before exams?" "Hm... Sorta. I kinda made a crazy deal with sir Kakashi and granny so that I could stay on the team"

Naruto explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

He couldn't cram for a week by himself!

I...

I should help!


	18. 17 - Personal Tutor

"Hinata!!! Oh my gosh, you're even prettier than I remember!" "Welcome back, Hinata"

Hinata sweetly smiled and said "Thank you for having me. Sorry for the intrusion"

"No, no, sweety. We're glad you're here" Kushina said as she ushered the shy Hyūga in "Thank you for coming over to help our son"

"I-It's no problem" Hinata said as she shook her head "Naruto has helped me more than I helped him. I-I thought, maybe th-this could be my chance to repay him... He is always kind to me, sometimes I even wonder why"

"Naruto's a wonderful young man who shows lots of promises" Minato said as he smiled "He's a little rough around the edges, but I promise, he is the most loyal person you'll ever meet"

"Yeah! So if he asks you to marry, don't ever worry about hidden affairs, 'cause mama's gonna keep a sharp eye on him, you know!!!"

"Calm down there, Kushina. You're scaring the girl" Minato tried to calm his wife down a little "She is here to help Naruto study for his exams"

"W-Well" Hinata shyly added "O-Only if he won't mind me being around for a week"

"Of course he won't!" Kushina proudly claimed "It's Naruto we're talking about!"

"S-Speaking of... W-Where is he?" The bluenette asked in curiosity, the blonde sweatdropped and said "He was supposed to get home minutes ago, but I guess something turned up. He is a walking trouble magnet"

"I was hoping he wouldn't inherit that from me" The redhead sighed "Anyway, how about I prepare us some tea while we wait?"

\- - - - -

"This better cover the entire semester or else I carried a crap load of heavy books for nothing, believe it!" Naruto, who looks like a pile of books with legs, exclaimed to no one in particular as he walked towards the front door before kicking it open "I'm home! Sorry I'm late, the librarian was ruthless, believe it!"

"A-Ah! W-Welcome home, N-Naruto..!"

His heart seemed to have skipped a beat or two.

That voice.

Naruto's grip on the books disappeared, making the binded facts fall and scatter on the floor.

And as the books revealed what it hides behind them, Naruto's eyes widen.

"H... Hinata"

He didn't know what to say! He wasn't ready! It was all so sudden!

For some reason, he froze, he was nervous.

Since when did the great Naruto Uzumaki get nervous?!

"Naruto, welcome back" Kushina said as she stood beside the shy girl and said "Hinata went through all the trouble to get here, is that a proper way to greet her?"

"Ah, sorry" Naruto said as he bashfully scratched the back of his head with a smile, he cleared his throat and took a step forward "I was surprised, is all. What brings you here, Hinata?"

"U-Um... Well..." Hinata shifted from one feet to another as she fiddled with her fingers "Y-You see... Um..."

"Kind little Hinata here heard about the mess you're in" Kushina said as she walked towards her son and held her shoulder "So she came over all the way from the other side of the city to come and help you with a crash course. Well, that is you'd want her to help. She already asked permission, and she's allowed to stay until next week Monday morning!"

"Awesome! That's so cool of you, Hinata! You're the best!" Naruto cheered as he jumped over to Hinata with stars in his eyes "You'd really do that for me?!"

"O-Of course, I-I'll do anything to help Naruto" She confirmed.

And that's when, as if for the first time;

Naruto's eyes saw through Hinata's eyes, her soul, her beauty.

Her kindness was as pure as her eyes were clear.

He didn't know what he did to deserve being knowing her.

But Naruto was sure of one thing...

"You don't know how happy you make me, Hinata. Thank you"


	19. 18 - First Night

**|Naruto|**

Turns out, the books I borrowed from the library did get handy, you know?

Here I am in my room with Hinata. It's not much, it's not as fancy as hers, but she said she doesn't mind.

My room's probably just quarter the size of hers. And this is more of a gaming room with a bed than a bedroom.

"Y-You brought an awful lot" Hinata said as she sat down on a sitting pillow, looking up at the pile of books now taller than her.

Out of habit, I scratched ths back of my head and said "With Sakura doing library duty, let's just say she doesn't get how much I exaggerated. I asked her if she coukd help me find all the learning materials I need, she asked which parts of the terms, I told her probably the entire term, and she took me seriously and dragged me the entire library getting all the books we could possibly find, believe it!"

"She's a very kind friend, huh?" She asked, I smiled at her and nodded.

But not as kind as you.

"W-Well, we better get started if we want you ready for the midterms" She said as she clapped her hands, I can't help but grin and yell "Hell yeah! Let's hit the books!"

I've never been so extatic about learning before. I don't really know why I'm so eager this time.

Maybe it's her. Maybe it's just me.

Or maybe it's simply us.

Either way, my team is on the line, I can't fail. Not this time, believe it!

\- - - - -

One thing that I noticed about Hinata, is that she's very soft-spoken.

She's very patient and gentle. And she's ready to listen everytime. She always know how to answer my questions.

W-Well! Given the fact that she's academically advanced and already studied all this, it's still amazing, you know?!

But something about the way she teaches me is very effective.

"The answer's 63.12, isn't it?" I asked as I looked up from my scratch paper.

And there it was.

The smile I was waiting for.

"Wow, Naruto! Y-You learn fast, I'm starting to wonder if you're really f-failing..." Hinata said as her lips curved into a beautiful smile.

I could see her eyes practically lighting up with joy. Her eyes always has this sparkle in them when I do great.

"Hehe, really?" "Y-Yeah! Next question then..." "Hit me"

And something about that smile makes me smile back. Her joy was contagious.

It's just amazing how honest Hinata is with her feelings, enough that she doesn't need to put up a tough exterior.

"N-Naruto? I-Is everything okay? Should I-I repeat?"

Hinata's eyes lose what little color it has when she's sad or worried. I don't want to be the reason she loses colors.

"Ah, yeah! Sorry about that, I got lost in thought, is all" I said as I smiled.

For some reason, Hinata smiles when I smile. And when she smiles, I smile too.

Her eyes sparkled again before she nodded and said "Y-You know, i-if you're sleepy, w-we could call it a day... Y-You do have school tomorrow"

"Don't worry about me, Hinata! I could pull off all nighters with no problem, believe it!" I assured her "I'll stop when you stop, can't force you up now, can I?"

"I-I guess so..." She said as she looked down with a smile, I chuckled and said "Alright, next question!"

\- - - - -

I must have taken long.

"Hinata?"

I looked up from the paper I was translating on and saw Hinata asleep with her cheek pressed against a book.

I checked my phone for the time. It's eleven anyway, I guess I should let her rest.

I picked Hinata up as gently as I could.

I couldn't possibly carry her down all the way to the guest bedroom downstairs, I might disturb her sleep. Besides, mom's watching the replay of the movie from this morning, and she likes watching movies loudly.

No, not the TV. Her.

I layed Hinata in my bed and tucked her in.

I made sure I got rid of all the dirty laundry before she entered, so no worries.

I sat back down and continued translating. I'll stop when I'm done.

It didn't take long until I finished.

I took the liberty and chose to sleep on the mini-sofa.

I got an extra pillow and blanket from my closet and threw them on the couch.

I didn't even bother changing into my sleeping clothes. I'm bushed.

I quietly slid into my makeshift bed, don't wanna wake Hinata now.

As I got myself comfy, I looked at Hinata.

As overused as it is, I'm gonna say it. She looks peaceful.

Lately, I have been nothing but stressed out with all the projects and the studying going on. It's my first night again to feel happy before sleeping.

Seeing her peaceful makes me feel peaceful too.

"Good night, Hinata"


	20. 19 - Going Through a Day

Bright blue cerulean eyes slowly opened.

Sitting up with a yawn, Naruto stretched his limbs.

"Huh?" Confused, he wondered loudly "Why am I not on my bed? ... Oh that's right"

He quickly hopped on his feet and excitedly walked over to his bed.

"Good morning, Hina- Huh?"

His bed was very neatly fixed, no sign of a wrinkle. He turned and looked at the table, and it was perfectly organized.

 _"If this was Hinata's doing"_ He thought _"She's probably like a cleaning tornado or something! She keeps everything she passes neat and tidy!"_

He walked towards the table and found a pink sticky note, something he definitely did not own.

_"I'm sorry I fell asleep in the middle of a lesson. And thank you for letting me use your bed, but you shouldn't have, you should've woke me. I don't want to overstay my welcome. But thank you. And good job on the translating! I saw no flaws!_

_-Hinata"_

"She didn't have to go through the trouble just to write for me, you know?" He chuckled to himself as he took the note and put it inside an empty drawer, "Speaking of Hinata... Where is she, anyway?"

After washing his face at the upstairs bathroom, he rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Naruto. You're up early" Minato said as he put down the newspaper, Naruto grinned and said "Yeah, slept real good, believe it!"

The older man chuckled, he was glad his son finally got some good sleep.

"Anyway, where's Hinata?" The young blonde asked, his father shook his head and said "She got up exceptionally early. She told me she's going out for a short stroll and eat her own breakfast at a small café she passed by yesterday"

"Does mom know?" Naruto asked, Minato sweatdropped and said "Yeah. But she's a little blue about it, though. She wasn't up when Hinata left, so she wasn't aware. She was hoping to have breakfast with Hinata"

"Sounds like mom alright" Naruto said.

Turning on his heal, he slowly jogged towards the kitchen where Kushina usually is during this time at the morning.

And there stood a gloomy Kushina, standing by an unopened stove while scraping a spatula against an empty frying pan as if a depressed chef was trying to cook air.

"Mom?" Naruto asked, Kushina cried anime tears as she said "I should have known a girl like her is an early bird, you know?"

"There, there, Kushina" Minato said as he walked in the kitchen "You could try again tomorrow. And maybe she'll even join the two of us for lunch while Naruto's at school"

"You're right! There's always next time!" Kushina suddenly switched her switch and flexed her bicep "And next time, I won't fail, I swear!"

Naruto sweat dropped. His parents really balanced each other out.

\- - - - -

"I've gotta say, I'm impressed, Naruto" Sakura said as she leaned over Naruto's desk "Almost unbelievable, if you ask me"

"Oh man, I can't believe it too!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his pop quiz result "I knew I was smart!"

"Hn" Sasuke simply... Hned.

The blonde grinned and thought to himself _"Hinata's gonna be so happy! Lady Luck's on my side, Hinata and I went over this last night!"_

"Something smells fishy!" Ino claimed as she slammed her palm on Naruto's desk "Or rather, someone doesn't smell fishy. You got up early didn't you, Naruto?"

"What's wrong with that?" He asked, the pinkette tisked and said "Puh-lease, Ino-pig. You're just jealous Naruto got an A plus and you got a B"

"Wha- How dare you, billboard brow! It's not like you did any better!" Ino argued back "You got a B too!"

"I bet you were copying off of me!" "I was all the way on the other side of the room!" "Then what the hell are you doing 'all the way' here then?!?!"

The two loud girls started their usual routine of bickering.

Shikamaru then said "Troublesome..."

"But I can't help but be curious" Sai butted in "How did you ace a pop quiz? And math at that"

"Hinata's staying over at my house to give me a week-long crash course, believe it!" Naruto proudly claimed. Ino suddenly pushed Sakura out of the scene and squealed "Hinata?! Oh my gosh! What length she would go through just to help you, Naruto!"

"Hinata's staying over?! Hey, let's-!" Sakura was cut off by Naruto jumping up while forming an 'x' with his arms "Come over?! No way! Uh-uh! No! Hinata's going through all the trouble just to help me, don't you think we're gonna hinder her purpose of being here if we end up playing video games like last time?!"

"He does have a point" Shikamaru backed him up "Besides, he's studying for the exams, we shouldn't distract him. And if that means only Hinata should help him, so be it, she's the only one who seems to be effective with teaching him"

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah..." Ino then deviously whispered to Sakura's "And who knows? They might end up kissing by the end of the week, Sakura~!"

"Ooh~ Ino! Are you foreshadowing??" Sakura asked as she punched her palm.

\- - - - -

Naruto and Hinata finally got back to studying.

"M-Maybe we should end the lessons b-before ten from now on" Hinata said as she stopped writing another mock test "I-I don't want to inconvenience you like last time"

"You mean the bed thing?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his book, he gave a reassuring smile and said "I told you, don't worry about! I don't mind even a tiny bit at all! In fact, I'm glad you were here last night, it's nice not to be alone in here every once in a while, believe it!"

"B-But still..." Hinata said "Miss Kushina went through all the trouble to prepare the guest bedroom for me, it would be a shame if I were not to stay in it while I sleep"

"Sure then, if that's what you want, then I'm cool with it" The blonde gave her a heartwarming smile, in which she returned.

"Thank you for letting me sleep on your bed last night" "And thank you for coming over to help me study"

_"For you? It's the least I could do..."_


	21. 20 - Wondering

**|Hinata|**

Naruto has lots of friends, huh?

I couldn't help but look at the pictures taped on his wall.

He was in each and every one of them, but in all of them, he was not alone.

Plastered on his wall was photographs of him and his friends. I could recognize some of the people on there. Like Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

In some of them, they did look considerably younger.

"Hinata?"

I was snapped back from my daze and back at Naruto.

I felt myself blush and said "S-Sorry, I was distracted"

"Geeze, Hinata. Are those pictures really throwing you off? I could take them down if you want" He offered, and as fast as I could I shook my head and said "N-No! I-I was admiring them, is all"

"Nah, I understand. It's weird seeing random people you don't know all over a wall" Naruto said.

He's so considerate. He would even take down pictures of his friends for me?

"N-No really, Naruto. Believe me" I said, trying to convince him, "I-I could tell that those pictures m-mean something to you, s-so I couldn't help but admire them"

"Alright, I believe you" He grinned "I'm glad you like it, you know? It's just that I really like being with my friends, specially those who are really special to me. You don't even know how much I would do just to spend time the most important people to me"

"W-Well, knowing you... I-I guess there is no boundaries" I softly laughed at my own joke, he then proudly claimed "You know it!"

He then looked at the wall sadly and said "Too bad we don't have a picture"

Wait.

Does he want to....?

I looked at him in surprise.

He simply smiled at me and said "After all of this exam thing blows over... Let's take a picture together, yeah?"

For the first time for the past three days that I've been here, I never wanted his exams to come more than now.

In fact, I wanted to be with him so bad, I started to feel lonely without him.

I'm so selfish.

"So? What do you say?" Naruto asked me again.

"Okay" I said with all my heart "I'd love to"

"Great! Then when we're apart again, I won't get lonely anymore!" Naruto said with the brightest smile I have ever seen "I could just look at our picture, believe it! But, it wouldn't be the same as the real thing... Gah! Nevermind that! We'll just make the best out of it!"

It's amazing how Naruto seems to understand me. Maybe we just think the same way at some extent, or it's just him being understanding as always.

But I love how I don't need to talk to get him to understand.

And I love hiw he always cares.

This feeling... I don't understand it fully.

I don't understand it fully, but I will learn it I hope.

And I hope... He feels the same way.

Naruto?

How come you're so close...

Yet so far?

Nevermind...

As long as you care, I don't mind.

I'm just happy you're happy.


	22. 21 - Mother and Her Pretend Daughter-in-Law Bonding Time!

Naruto wondered when during Hinata's stay did she and his mom get so close.

On his fourth day of crash course, he started noticing them.

How Kushina would patiently style and braid Hinata's hair.

Or how Hinata would be so talkative to Kushina.

Something Naruto never seen before.

He wonders...

**~Day 1**

"Ah! Hinata! You're back!" Kushina cheered as she jumped up from the couch. Hinata smiled sweetly and said "I have brought something for you and mister Namikaze"

"A gift? That's so sweet of you" The red head said. The little bluenette shyly showed her a small stuffed fox, "I-It's not much, I-I just saw it in a store nearby. It's really soft a-and I couldn't help myself. I-I figured you guys might want it, N-Naruto mentioned you guys love foxes"

Kushina looked at the stuffed animal in her hands. Clearly, it wasn't a budget toy. It looked expensive. But the girl didn't look even a little undaunted by the price.

It warmed her heart knowing her son talks about them.

"Thank you, Hinata..." Kushina said as she gingerly held the toy, she looked at Hinata with a loving gaze and said "Your mother is really lucky to have you..."

The bluenette only giggled. But the woman had sharp senses.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize she's- you know..." Kushina said, Hinata shook her head and said "Don't worry. Th-Though... How d-did you know?"

The mother awkwardly laughed and said "I just figured. You seemed to have been taken by surprise when I said it, you know?"

The Hyūga's eyes squinted in amaze as she said "Y-You are very keen, I-I see where Naruto inherited it from. H-He's very lucky to have you as a mom"

"Well, I am amazing afterall, you know!" Kushina boasted, making the both of them laugh.

The red head then said "You know, Hinata. No need to be shy, you could join us for breakfast, lunch, and or dinner whenever you want. Honestly, I was very excited to eat food with you, you seem like a very nice girl"

Minato was surprised as he watched from the other side of the room.

For as far as he knows, only he could get Kushina to calm down fast.

And from what he heard, Hinata's hard to open up.

**~Day 2**

"My father tried learning how to braid hair for me when I was younger" Hinata said as Kushina worked on her hair "But he ended up getting so stressed on how to even get simple loops right since he always wants everything perfect. So I ended up cutting it, but my brother volunteered to keep his hair long so that he could learn to fix hair and so that he could do mine in the future. It was quite weird, actually. But big brother never got to master it, but up until now, he still keeps it long"

"Well, boys will be boys" Kushina sighed "No mattee how hard they try, girls are just better at them in many ways. And not to brag, but I barely even practiced braiding and I perfected it already! Natural talent, you know? I couldn't practice it much, Minato's and Naruto's hair aren't exactly the easiest to even comb down"

"Um... You're more than welcome to practice on me" The young teen said as she smiled "And if you agree... I would really like it if you teach me how to style..."

"Really?!" Kushina asked "Of course! And I could teach you how to knit, too! And garden! And cook! And sew! And, wah!!! I'm so excited, you know?! Please call me mom or mother-in-law 'cause all of this would cost you if you're just a random person!"

"Wh-Wh-What?!?!"

**~Day 3**

Kushina loved having Hinata around. Not to brag or anything, but Kushina sees herself in Hinata.

They were both loyal, patient, loving, and understanding. Personality wise, they were nowhere alike, but, if you look close enough.

"You really like her, huh?" Minato asked, Kushina nodded and said "Well, yeah. And Naruto likes her too. I'm so happy"

"And how about that Sakura kid?" The blonde asked, the red head said "They'll be too destructive. And for the record, I don't like how much she hurts Naruto for comic relief purposes, you know?"

"Hm... I guess you're right" Minato said "Hinata is a very special woman. I hope Naruto realizes it"

"WHAT?!?! Do you mean he doesn't know that he's-" "Nope, not a clue" Minato softly laughed to himself "Believe me. You are very much alike, Naruto and you"

**~Day 4**

Well, as long as Hinata's in good terms with his parents.

Naruto couldn't be happier.


	23. 22 - Break in Two Ways

_|Naruto|_

I couldn't believe it.

We're actually finished with all the books.

"We did it..." I said as Hinata proudly closed the final book.

"We did it, believe it!!!"

I couldn't contain myself, I was jumping around the room as Hinata clapped at me.

She was smiling so brightly, it was just so much! Everything is perfect and I've even got a day to spare!

"Thank you so much, Hinata! I couldn't have done it withou-"

"H-Hold on" Hinata said as she pointed at a small stack of papers "I-I worked hard on preparing a mock test f-for you... I-I was wondering i-if maybe..."

Oh crap, is that what she's been writing down all this time?

I shouldn't let her effort go in vain!

"Of course! I'll take it!" I proudly yelled, I clicked my pen and sat down "Hit me!"

"W-Well... If you want..." Hinata tried to bring something up "Y-You could take the test l-later a-and, um, maybe you'd l-like to take a break f-for a while... Maybe go t-to your favorite p-place and u-unwind a bit... Y-You've been working hard and all..."

"Really?! Like, take the test tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded and said "Yeah... If we do it now, everything you've l-learned is still very fresh, a-and it is very likely that everything will still come back... I-If we do it tomorrow, not only will your brain try to turn everything we've gone through knowledge, b-but it would also s-serve as a challenge.."

A... Challenge?

"Alright, then! I know just the place!" I cheered, she's gonna love it! "Come on, we're going now!"

"M-Me?! But-" "Oh come on, Hinata. You've been working hard too! Let's go!" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out with me.

"Mom! Dad! We're heading out! We're having lunch and dinner out!" I said, not even waiting for a response as I put on my shoes, "Come on, Hinata"

"B-But..." "Loosen up" I encouraged her and smiled "Look, I promise everything's gonna go great!"

She looked unsure, but she nodded and said "Okay"

That's one of the things I like about Hinata, she always trusts me!

"Alright! Let's hit the road!"

\- - - - -

"Ta-dah! Welcome to the best place in the entire universe!" I claimed "Behold!"

_ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN_

"Amazing, isn't it?!" I asked, I looked down beside me and saw Hinata looking at the stall in awe with stars in her eyes, I knew she'd love it!

"I found it when I was barely even five, I guess" I said "The smell of the food of Gods lead me here!"

"It does smell wonderful" She said, I proudly said "Right?! They serve the best ramen in the world, believe it!"

I grabbed her hand and lead her in, "Let's go!"

The familiar scent of seasonings and ramen wafted through my nose. I took in a deep breath and out, nothing smells better than freshly cooked ramen!

"Hey, old man! The usual!" I yelled, Teuchi looked up and said "Ah, Naruto! Right away!"

"Naruto! Is that a girl I see?!" Ayame asked as she excitedly looked at Hinata "Hi! I'm Ayame!"

"H-Hello, m-my name is Hinata" Hinata introduced herself shyly before bowing "N-Nice to meet you"

Classic Hinata. She's just so sweet, no one could hate her!

"Hinata... Oh! Hinata!" Ayame clapped her hands together "You're the girl Naruto keeps talking about!"

Her eyes looked down to our hands.

Huh, when did I started holding her hand?

Either way, it's incredibly soft for an athlete like her.

"Sneaky sneaky, holding hands already?" Ayame asked.

Hinata suddenly shrieked and removed her hand "I-It's not like that!!"

Hinata...

"Ah, enough about that" Ayame said "Take a seat you two. And Hinata, what would you like?"

"U-Um..." Hinata wondered, she then perked up and said "I-I think I'd l-like to try what Naruto's having"

"Right away!"

Does Hinata...

"This place is very friendly, Naruto" Hinata said "A-And it has a homy feeling to it"

Does Hinata not...

"Naruto?"

Does Hinata not like...

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Does Hinata not like me?

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" I looked and saw Hinata.

There it was again. That worry in her eyes.

She shouldn't worry.

She shouldn't worry!

"Ah! Sorry about that. I was just thinking, believe it" I said as I forced a smile, she looked sad, but she sat back down in her seat and said "Th-The ramen is here for a while now..."

Right.

I looked down and saw the steaming bowl of ramen.

How did I not notice it?

Nevermind.


	24. 23 - Silence

It was as silent as ever between Naruto and Hinata. It was never like this.

All there was to be heard was Naruto's pen scribbling down answers and their breathing.

Not even the clock dared to get a say.

It was finally Sunday, and the following day is Monday, the day of the exams.

10 AM. An early start.

Neither went to come and join Kushina and Minato for breakfast.

Naruto's tongue glided along his lips, trying moisten it up. Never have he remained this quiet before.

But Hinata sat still, as if she was trained never to move her entire life. Sitting silently, she could be easily mistaken with a china doll.

_"I need to pass all of these!"_

Naruto's mind was screaming.

This might be his only chance to make her smile at him again.

_"As soon as I check, I have to leave..."_

Hinata never felt so tense.

She wanted to leave as soon as possible, she had enough.

"Hinata, I-"

Naruto cut himself off as Hinata's eyes met his.

He was caught off guard.

Her eyes. They held nothing. They were lacking from emotion. It was not dull, it was not bright.

He never saw her like this before.

He'd seen this look before.

From Sasuke.

From Neji.

Both had the same look when they first met.

And he could tell it was the same look she has.

Hinata wants nothing to do with Naruto.

He shook his head and lowered it, continuing to answer on the mock test.

He held himself back from putting his aggression to the paper from the pen, he didn't want to rip it, he didn't want to ruin it with erasures. After all, it was Hinata who have written it all down.

\- - - - -

Something went down between the two, but Kushina couldn't tell what.

Not even Minato could make a guess. Or who is upset.

Even Neji was confused. Hinata had called early in the morning to say that she wanted to go home early. It was really unlike her.

\- - - - -

With one final stroke of the pen, Naruto added the period.

"Alright, I'm done!" He cheered.

And there he went with another attempt to make her smile.

He grinned brightly at her and said "Hey, thanks for-"

_Bzzz!..._

"Thanks for-"

_Bzzz!..._

"Thanks for-!"

_Bzzzzzzz!!_

"M-Maybe you should take y-your phone" Hinata said "I-I'll be in the guest room t-to check"

"Hinata..." Naruto called as she quickly picked up the papers and head out the door, "Hinata, wait... Hinata!"

_Bzzz!!_

"P-Please take the call already, I-I'm afraid buzzing irritates me..." Hinata said, making Naruto stop on his tracks, and with that, she left.

\- - - - -

Hinata sighed.

She finished checking, just before dinner.

"Hinata?"

She heard Kushina call out after three knocks.

"Y-Yes?" "Your brother's here, he's waiting outside right now" Kushina said as she slightly peeked in, her eyes looked around the clean room and to the girl with her bag hung on her back "Oh wow, you cleaned this place up good"

"Ah, j-just a little past time" The bluenette said as she gathered Naruto's paper "Here, miss Kushina. P-Please give it to Naruto, he did an incredible job"

Kushina looked at the papers in Hinata's hand, her eyebrows knitted together as she gave the younger girl a confused smile, "Well, I was confused and was wondering why don't you give it him yourself"

"A-Ah... I-I'm sorry..." Hinata said as her head lowered, her eyes gluing to her feet "P-Please excuse me..."

Hinata swiftly walked around Kushina without making eye contact and out of the door.

The bluenette bumped into Naruto as soon as she walked out the room, she gasped and looked up, only to look down again and shoved the papers into his chest before walking away again.

Naruto caught the papers in his hands as he let her walk pass him. As if he was not there.

The blonde quickly followed the girl outside and watched her walk away.

His heart felt as if it was being squeezed harder with every step she took.

Every step, with every step, each sides of his lips felt heavier and heavier.

And every step, everything became darker and darker.

Why?

Why?

Why is this happening to him?

What is happening to him?

Why is he feeling this way?

How is he even feeling this way?

Why?

He was suffocating, more and more, with every step.

Until everything stopped.

"D-Did..." Her timid voice stuttered out barely above a whisper, but it was somehow crystal clear to him, her head slightly turned his direction as she asked "D-Did I do something?"

"What?" Naruto's voice raised "Wh-What do you mean?"

"W-Well you have to be mad about something, I-I figured it was me" She said as she fully faced him, her eyes piercing through his soul, the tears glistening her pearly orbs made his heart clench, more painful than before.

"Me? I-I'm not mad!" He claimed, blinking multiple times as if to make sure everything was real, he took a step forward as he said "I-I thought you were mad at me! Not the other way around! What made you think that?!"

He was stuttering.

Naruto doesn't understand why he has to feel so nervous.

Naruto's confused!

Naruto's-

"I'm not..." She said, her eyes going back down to her feet "Y-You... You were avoiding me... A-And you kept ignoring me... I thought you were annoyed with me..."

"But-" "I-I mean who wouldn't, right?" Hinata said as she closed her eyes and forced a smile on her face, tears rolling down her cheeks as she said "I-I got ahead of myself and thought m-maybe someone could actually want to hang out with a boring person like me! A-And I know I look weird, not even that could replace the fact th-that I'm annoying. I-I even forced you to waste your time on me and bored you-"

"You're not boring at all!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her shoulders "Listen to me on this one, Hinata! You're not boring at all! I think you're the most interesting person in the world!"

Hinata gasped as she saw no lies in his eyes, he grinned brightly and said "After all that you've done for me, I could never bring myself to hate you. You could hurt me all you want, I could never bring myself to hurt you back. Whatever you do, believe me when I say this, I would never ever hate you. You're too important to me"

That pain in his heart?

His suffocation?

He would willingly feel it all over again if it's for her.

Pressing his forehead against hers as he gave her pleading eyes "Do you believe me, Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widened, everything she heard, were the kindest things she has ever heard. In books, television, or in real life. Those were the kindest words that she has ever heard.

Though she does not remember when she even thought of hitting or hurting him once, she's glad that he would be there unconditionally.

"I-I could say the same to you, Naruto" Hinata said as their noses press "I could never ever hate you no matter what... Would you believe me?"

"Always!" Naruto almost immediately said, making Hinata slightly flinch in surprise.

Naruto collected himself and looked into her eyes. Her pale lavender eyes looking into his blue cerulean eyes. His lips curved calmly into a smile, "Always..."

A genuine smile.

And that smile, was reciprocated.

The setting sun complimented their beings as they drew closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Hinata threw her arms around him and burried his face in his shoulder, clutching to the back of his clothes as if her life depended on it.

"I don't want to leave you..." Hinata's voice muffled "B-But I really have to go now"

It deemed to Naruto.

That's right, she was about to leave, after that week long hang out they had.

He knew she eventually had to go, but there was still a lot of things left that he wanted to do with her.

Lots and lots. The list never ends.

Naruto subconciously wrapped his arms around her as he pressed his face into her hair, "I don't want you to go either"

_PEEP! PEEP PEEP! PEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!_

They both jumped in surprise as they turned towards the car with an open window, seeing Neji banging on the horn furiously.

"I-I have to go now, b-bye!" Hinata said as she took steps back from Naruto "I-I enjoyed almost everything, thank you, Naruto"

Hinata's hand slowly slipped away from Naruto's, the hand he instinctly grabbed when they were surprised.

She slowly slipped away. Until it was only their fingertips that touched, he shifted his shoulder forward to prolong the touch.

And then she was gone. The exact same time the sun disappeared from the sky.

"Bye, Naruto"

And before he even knew it, she was already in the car and was already gone.

Leaving him cold and frozen in place.

He stood there unmoving.

"Naruto... sweety?" Kushina's tender voice reached her son's ears as she stood beside him "It's time to go back inside, you'll catch a cold out here"

"Uh, yeah... Sure" Naruto hesitantly nodded.

The red head sighed, she then smirked and sais "You know..."

She slyly put Naruto's phone in front of him, his blue eyes trailed down down towards his phone and slowly widen, "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THIS?!?!?!"

"Well~" Kushina slyly said, Naruto then yelled as he turned off his phone and yelled "You guys were watching?! Where the hell were you guys even at?!?!"

"Let's just say..." The redhead put her hands on her hips "Your father was a bit of a stalker back in the day"

"I-I didn't stalk" Minato bashfully said as he stood beside Naruto's other side.

Naruto clutched his phone tightly in his hands, "You guys are weird!!!!"

And with that, he ran back inside and in his room.

Minato and Kushina smiled at each other.

Naruto looked at his phone with a wide grin.

Opening the gallery and tapping on the setting;

What used to be a ramen background, turned into something much better.

A perfect picture of Naruto and Hinata hugging in the sunset.


	25. 24 - Research

**|Naruto|**

Second sem just started and Hinata came back to school just last week, I couldn't call her as often because of it.

I usually end the calls early since she sounds so tired and kept on yawning.

Not even during break do I call her since we don't have the same break.

And dare I say it.

But I miss Hinata.

Baseball had been harsh lately, so I didn't have time to even come over at the weekends.

Life's harsh.

But hey, what can I say? I'm probably living very easy for all I know.

Who knows? Maybe in another reality, I'm one of the people who couldn't afford to stop training. I'm lucky that all I have to do is study so that I could have a bright future.

But...

Studying.

**"STUDYING"**

_\ˈstə-dē-ing\_

[Stu-Dying]

Derived from the words "stupid" and "dying". Two words put together to form a word describing the act of learning in which people who are not smart, therefore dies in the process of the action of it.

I might not know much about english and deep vocabulary, but I do know enough to know what 'studying' means.

School sucks.

But there's one thing that I look forward to everyday.

Ding!

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and opened the messages.

I grinned and texted back;

_"You too, Hinata! Thx"_

Hinata got her phone back since she'll be going back to normal school, Hiashi found it unsettling to have her away with no communication.

Hinata have been texting good luck texts recently eversince the calling was forced to lessen.

_"Enjoy your day, Naruto!"_

_"Do your best at school, Naruto!"_

_"Good luck today!"_

_"Have fun today, Naruto"_

_"Hope you do great today!"_

None of her texts were the same.

Yet...

Each of it still means dearly to me.

Hinata...

"Hey, Naruto!"

Sakura lightly shoved my shoulder, she puffed out her cheeks and said "No texting while walking, dumbass!"

"Hn" "H-Hey! Give that back, jerk!"

My phone! Sasuke better give it back!

I tried reaching for it but his hand pushed me back by the face.

"Why you son of a-" "Ooh~ Naruto! Texting Hinata?!" Sakura yelled.

Lots of students that walked by us looked at us weirdly, I snatched my phone back and yelled "Yeah! So what?!"

"Cha! I bet you love her~!"

Love?

...

Love?

\- - -

|---|

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other worriedly as Naruto looked at his phone blankly.

Stopping in his tracks. Freezing in place.

"Was it something I said?" Sakura thought as she looked at her friend.

"Tsk..." Sasuke thought as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him into school "Idiot"

\- - -

"Hey, granny?"

Tsunade felt irked as she heard Naruto's stupid nickname to her, but became worried when she heard his utter confusion.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked up from her desk.

Naruto came to the principal's office during lunch. But surprisingly, it's not because he was in trouble. But because he is troubled.

"Is it possible that I'm allergic to someone? Only one person in particular?" Naruto asked one of the dumbest questions she have ever heard. But Tsunade loves this boy like her own son. So she answered "Well..."

She looked out the gigantic school window and said "I don't think so. You have no records of allergies. But... What made you ask that?"

"It's just-" Naruto looked uncomfortable "There's this one person. I rarely see her. But everytime I do, my heart starts beating too fast, or when she touches me, my heart skips beats. When she looks at me, I feel tense and nervous, when she smiles at me, it's like I can't breath. Breathing the same air as her, sometimes makes me feel light headed. But..."

Naruto's blue eyes looked at Tsunade's with honesty and worry "Because of that... I think I'm a masochist"

The Senju can't believe what she was hearing.

This poor boy really was confused and sought her help because of it.

But from what she heard?

"Naruto... This 'she'..." She started "You really like her, huh?"

"That's the problem! I like her, that's why I can't force myself to avoid her, you know?!" He said in a panicked tone "Like a moth to a flame, if I keep on getting close, I might die, believe it!"

Tsunade smiled. She was glad Naruto isn't some sort of child-forever person. He was starting to discover more and more.

Feelings and emotions that isn't just happiness or anger.

_"Why this little rascal..."_

"Try figuring it out" She said as she smiled at him assuringly "But I promise. You aren't allergic. If anything, you shouldn't stay away. You shouldn't run away from it. Try learning... What you are feeling... On your own. Maybe you'll turn your life even brighter and happier once you do"

"Granny..." The blonde boy was surprised.

Was that the answer? Never stop looking?

Or was it how to get the answer?

But either way.

"Granny Tsunade is pretty old, so she surely has experience! Believe it!"

"You're right, granny!"

"And stop calling me granny!!"

\- - -

Naruto slumped down into his bed with a heavy sigh.

Hinata was messing with his head.

Hinata was everywhere.

The thought of her keeps on getting him distracted.

But the thought of her was also the reason he is studying hard and actually passing tests with flying colors. Wouldn't want to disappoint her.

He grinned, _"Hinata would be so happy"_

He could imagine her right now as clear as day, smiling brightly with her hands clasped together as her eyes shone brightly looking at all the As and Bs he's been getting in seatworks and homeworks.

_"I wonder what Hinata's up to"_

He imagined her with her nose buried in the books, easily answering questions after questions, and going home to her family with high grades to present.

 _"Knowing Hinata"_ He thought happily _"She's probably doing twice as good as me, believe it!"_

He wanted to tell her about his day.

He wanted to hear about her day.

He wanted to tell what he thought about.

He wanted to hear what she thought about.

He wanted to share everything with her.

_"I wonder if Hinata thinks of me"_

Suddenly, his smile dropped.

What if she doesn't feel the same way?

Naruto felt anxious. His inner demon was eating him up.

What if she doesn't even think of him as often?

What if she didn't like the way she feels for him?

What if-

Knock knock knock

"Naruto?"

Naruto sat up and looked at the door "What is it, mom?"

"You left your phone on the table. Hinata's calling, you know?"

Naruto perked up. He jumped up from his bed, patted his shirt clean from imaginary dirt, and made sure he was presentable.

"Just because she can't see me doesn't mean I could look messy"

He grinned to himself and hurriedly ran to his phone, "Hinata's calling!"

As soon as he picked up, he heard her small and soft voice happily cheer his name with a cute little "Hi"

He couldn't understand how he even managed to go through days without even hearing her voice.

His heart was beating fast again and he was feeling elated.

He could tell she was patiently waiting for him to respond with his greeting so she could tell about her day and him his.

But for some reason. He wanted to tell her everything face to face. He wanted to see when she laughs, not just hear it. He wanted to see if she's smiling throughout their conversation, happy to be able to talk to him, just like how he does when they talk over the phone.

They were in the same city, sure. But the distance felt like infinity right now.

He wanted to be with her.

_"Was Sakura right?"_

He thought as his lips formed a smile reserved for Hinata and Hinata only.

_"Do I love....?"_

And as if his mouth had a mind of it's own...

"When can I see you again, Hinata?"


	26. 25 - To My Little Sister

Hanabi found it strange.

Big sister Hinata is like the most dainty girl she knows, but somehow, Hinata never hangs out with girls.

There was Kiba, her big sister's childhood and first friend ever. To her, he is nothing but a cocky bastard who is always so full of himself.

Shino, a weirdo creep that somehow became friends with her sister around the same time as Kiba. She never really knew anything about him, makes her wonder how he's even friends with anyone.

Kō, her older sister's butler and a distant relative of theirs. Big sister always much preferred him over maids and other butlers, probably because he was practically the one who raised her when she was first born up until now.

Of course, there is Neji. They're cousins, but big sister Hinata and Neji are practically the bestest of friends that they are practically more of a sibling-relationship than a bestfriend or cousin relationship. Still though, he's overprotective and is too confident of himself.

And then there is that slob named Naruto.

"Lady Hanabi!" Natsu called as she waked out of the balcony, she put her hands to her hips in a scolding manner and said "Lady Hanabi, you really should start wearing warmer clothes at the balcony, you might catch a cold"

"But Natsu...! I'm fine!" Hanabi whined, the maid sighed and shook her head "Fine, but you should dress at least a bit presentable. Master Hiashi said so"

"Oh right, because he's coming over" The brunette tisked as she crossed her arms "Just like every Saturday"

That no-good loudmouth has always come over since the second sem every Saturday and sometimes even Sunday.

He always hogs away all of Hanabi's Hinata-Bonding-Time by talking to her all day or sometimes even taking her to walks or the mall.

Hanabi was pretty sure that Neji's at least a little bit upset about this too. But not as much as her!

Hanabi pouted. Neji gets to spend most of his time everyday with her precious big sister at school. She even heard that it's almost impossible to see big sister Hinata outside classrooms without Neji.

The young brunette growled and slammed open her closet door, "Not today, Uzumaki!!"

\- - -

Naruto grinned brightly as he and Hinata put on their shoes, readying to go and take Hinata to the fair nearby that just opened.

"I swear, Hinata, you're gonna love it there" He said as he stood up and offered his hand to help her stand, she gratefully took it and said "I-I'm really excited about it"

"Hold it!!!"

The two were surprised, turning sharply to see Hanabi with her arms crossed "Father said I could come with you two, big sister!!"

"H-Hanabi" Hinata was surprised, she then happily smiled and said "That's great, m-maybe Naruto and you could finally get along..!"

"B-But-" "Yay!" Hanabi cheered as she hurriedly pulled on the first pair of ankle boots she found and clung onto her sister's arm "Today's gonna be great, big sister Hinata!"

Naruto couldn't help but groan.

He secretly is afraid of Hanabi. Something about her makes him feel uneasy, like te way he feels around Neji.

He rarely saw Hanabi everytime he came over, but he could always feel pairs of eyes watching his every move, ready to jump him anytime he does anything wrong. He was pretty sure it was Hanabi, Neji, and that guy, Kō.

Compared to Hinata, Hanabi was extremely outgoing and more expressive. She's not afraid to hurt anyone as long as she's right.

\- - -

"This is so big!!!"

Hinata was amazed at how big the fair was. There were rides, booths, and mini-games as far as the eye could see. The sound of laughter and joy filled her ears and the colorful designs made her feel elated.

It's the first time she has ever been at a place like this.

"Naruto, this place is amazing!" She cheered excitedly as she looked around with stars in her eyes, Naruto laughed and said "Easy there, Hinata. We haven't tried anything yet, you know!"

Hanabi huffed. She doesn't get what was so amazing, all she could see was a place waiting for disaster to happen.

She looked up at the blonde man who was fearlessly flirting with her sister in front of her.

 _"You know what?"_ She thought "This place looks like where he belongs! So noisy and has no taste for color combinations!"

"Hanabi, look!" Hinata kept pointing everywhere and her eyes and smile were so joyful as if she has tried every ride and game already "Ah, Naruto! What's that?!"

Hanabi laughed. She's never seen her big sister so excited. But she heard someone laughing along with her, she stopped as well as the other, she glared up and met up with Naruto's glare.

 _"This kid's got real problems"_ Naruto thought as he averted his glare _"But I really have to get on her good side. Hinata wouldn't be happy if she knew I wasn't getting along with her sister, believe it!"_

"So, Hinata!" He happily cheered "Which one do you wanna try first?"

"Ooh, I don't know! I really wanna try everything!" Hinata said in a troubled tone, she was having a hard time choosing, "I-I can't just choose!"

Hanabi smiled thoughtfully. Hinata wasn't really one to be making choices so quickly, especially if she liked all the choices, even before, she could recall Hinata having trouble of which instrument she should learn, in the end, she learned almost every instrument that was sold in the store one by one.

"Maybe we could try that one first!" Hanabi made the choice for her troubled sister, which Hinata quickly agreed to eagerly as she said "Right! Let's go!"

Naruto was really happy he got to see this side of Hinata. Normally, she would be so calm and collected, but right now, she was so excited at everything, even just for a small hoop game. He was glad he took her there seeing it made her so happy.

Hanabi, on the other hand, almost regrets coming along with them. Naruto bought a map for Hinata and Hinata was determined to cross out every ride. Even the kiddy rides. In which lead Hanabi dizzy after the last ride.

Her hair was a mess, she just fixed it this morning! She groaned and looked at Hinata's hair, still silky and smooth, as if she haven't ridden all four of the roller coasters. The only part she enjoyed was watching her sister become so elated and taking lots of pictures with her.

Hanabi looked at the two older teens still energetically pointing at everything. She could see in their eyes that they were enjoying evey second of it, even the standing in line part.

Was it because they were together?

The sun was nearly setting, and Hinata sighed sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, she shook her head and said "I-It's nothing"

All day, she had been trying to get Naruto and Hanabi to get along. She knows that they hated each other for some reason.

She tried everything, even going to ths bathroom for a long period of time to get the two alone together.

Until one thing caught her eye.

On the prize shelf, a cute, body sized monkey stuffed toy holding a big banana his size sat untouched along with some pink panda, teddy bears, and other stuffed animals.

It was a shooting game, _"Seems easy enough"_ She thought as she looked at the price _"And only a few yen for ten bullets!"_

"I want to play there! Ten bullets!" Hinata reverted back to her excited self, Naruto and Hanabi squinted their eyes as they ran after Hinata, surprised that she read the sign with tiny letters from that far away.

Naruto suddenly felt an urge to win at it. A very strong urge. And when he saw Hinata's eyes linger long on that stuffed monkey, he knew he just has to win it for her!

"Give me ten bullets!" Naruto yelled as he handed the worker money, only to be surprised as Hanabi stood on a small stool handing the worker money too "Me too!" "I-I'll give it a try, too, please" Hinata said as she, too, handed the worker money.

All three if them had eyes on one prize.

Hinata wanted that toy so bad.

Naruto wanted to win it for Hinata.

Hanabi wanted to win it for her sister.

Lucky monkey...

"3, 2, 1, go!"

The targets started moving around.

 _"I keep on missing!"_ Hanabi thought, Naruto frowned and thought _"The targets are too fast!"_

They both gasped, _"I'm out!"_

Then suddenly, ten in a row, bullets shot one of the fast targets. But it didn't break nor did it fall.

They looked at Hinata, shocked.

Hinata pouted and looked at the toy gun "D-Did I miss? Is the aiming different from a real gun?"

The worker was clearly sweating.

Hinata, disappointed in herself, said "I-I'll be back, I... I just need to go to the bathroom real quick"

Without even waiting for a response, she dragged her feet away.

 _"Hinata..."_ Naruto sadly thought, until he felt a harsh tug at his sleeve, "Hey!"

"Did you see that?!" Hanabi yelled "She didn't miss a single shot yet the target didn't fall!"

"You're right!" Naruto said "That carnie is cheating!"

"Let's sue him!" Hanabi yelled, Naruto suddenly dropped his arms to his side and said "No"

"Huh?"

"Hinata wouldn't like it if we caused trouble while she left just for a while, believe it" Naruto said seriously, Hanabi tisked and asked "Then what? We just let that carnie get away with it? My sister clearly wanted that toy"

The carnie nervously gulped. They were talking as if he wasn't right there beside them. Just who are these people?!

"We team up!" Naruto proposed "I saw that target bend. But one bullet isn't enough to break it, believe it! If we shoot at the same time and hit with all our bullets, we may have a chance to win it, Hanabi!"

 _"He's keen"_ Hanabi thought _"And he's right!"_

"Deal!" She yelled as she shook his hand, Naruto smirked and said "Alright, kid! Let's do it!"

"For Hinata!" They both yelled as they slammed their money on ths counter, making the carnie pale.

\- - -

Hinata, finally done with her little depression, happily skipped towards Naruto and Hanabi.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Hinata asked. The two had their backs turned to her, as if they were having their own little cult circle.

"TA-DAH!!!" They both yelled as they turned around, showing the stuffed monkey in their hands as they both smiled broadly.

Hinata was overwhelmed with joy, she grabed the monkey and spun around in joy, "How'd you guys get it?!"

"We worked together!" Naruto proudly said, Hanabi held up two peace signs and happily agreed "Yep yep!!"

"Oh no... Did you guys steal it?" Hinata asked, knowing the two of them, they probably did.

Naruto choked on air and yelled "What the-?! No!"

"We both shot at one target at the same time and broke it!" Hanabi excitedly explained "It was awesome, big sister!"

"Yeah, you should have seen us, you know?!" Naruto happily exclaimed, Hanabi eagerly nodded and yelled "We were awesome! So cool!"

Hinata smiled. She felt accomplished. Naruto and Hanabi finally got along.

"Well, Hanabi..." She said as she leaned down to her sister's height "There's a reason I wanted this"

Hanabi tilted her head in confusion, Naruto noticed that both Hinata and Hanabi does that when wanting to know more. Hinata smiles sweetly.

"I wanted to win it for you, my little sister" Hinata lovingly said "It reminded me of you. So I gave it my best at the game. But I was disappointed that even my best isn't good enough... But I'm glad my best wasn't good enough... Because of it... You and Naruto learned to get along"

Hanabi looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"So here..!" Hinata said as she handed the toy to her sister "I know you two won it for me... But, I wanted it for you"

"B-Big sister Hinata..." Hanabi stuttered out with teary eyes "Th-Thank you!"

Hinata quickly hugged Hanabi, trying to cease her crying, as Naruto watched them happily.

He's glad he took the sisters to the fair. He made them happy.

\- - -

"Thank you very much for today, Naruto. I had lots of fun" Hinata said as Naruto stood by the Hyūga gates, he grinned and shook his head "It was my pleasure, Hinata! I'll see you next week, 'kay?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto waved before he turned around.

But he stopped in his tracks.

"You know, Hinata..." He started, making her look up, he turned back and looked at her in the eyes "Everything that happened... It's because of you. Because you're the best. It doesn't matter if you lost, because to me, you'd always be the best"

Hinata was surprised, and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Because of you, I made a new friend! And if it wasn't for you, Hanabi and I wouldn't have teamed up in the first place" He said, his smile turning into the smile that only Hinata gets to see, his eyes looking into hers with sincerity, "You're the best, Hinata"

And with that, he walked away, leaving Hinata speechless.

"Tsk..." Hanabi tisked as she watched from the balcony "Way to make an exit!"

"H-Hanabi!"


	27. 26 - Konohamaru and Company!

"HEY, BOSS!!!" "Where are you going, big brother?" "Y-Yeah, we almost never see you"

Naruto stopped his hand before the key entered the ignition of his motorcycle.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon" He said as he removed his helmet "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Konohamaru yelled "But it's like you disappear in thin air every weekend!

Naruto looked at his phone to check the time, only to get snatched by Moegi.

"Who's this?!?!" She screamed as she pointed at his wallpaper, the blonde flinched and snatched his phone back "Non of your business!"

"Oh! I get it! Guys, isn't it obvious?!" Konohamaru said as he punched his palm "Big bro got a lady friend, yo!"

"WHAAAAAT?!?!"

"What's she like?!" Moegi asked, Udon sniffed and asked "Is that why you're never here?"

"N-No, no! It's not like that!" Naruto furiously shook his head, his cheeks burning red in embarassment "Hinata's not my-"

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto's eyes widen.

He suddenly smiled the brightest smile Konohamaru and his friends ever seen from their 'boss' as he hopped of his motor.

"Hinata!" He cheered as she jogged over with a bright smile "H-Hi! I-I'm glad I caught you before you left, I-I was gonna surprise you"

"Really?! You surprised me, really!" He laughed, Hinata giggled and peaked over his shoulder "H-Hi... I-I'm sorry, did I interupt something?'

"Nah, you didn't" Naruto said as he faced the group of kids with his usual grin "Hinata, these are-"

"I'm the great Konohamaru Sarutobi!" "U-Udon" "And I'm Moegi~!"

Hinata giggled and bowed down "I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you guys"

"You're the girl in the picture!" Moegi cheered, Hinata blushed and said "I-I guess you read magazines?"

"No! This picture!" Moegi said as she held up Naruto's phone, "How'd you even get that?!" Naruto yelled as he hid his phone before the kids opened it.

"Big bro, where's she from?!" Konohamaru asked excitedly "Is she from Okinawa?! Or Tokyo?! Or Los Angeles~"

"The hell, Konohamaru! She lives on the other side of the city" The blonde explained "We go to different schools, too, you know?"

"Th-Then how'd you two meet?" Udon asked "If you two are like in two different places, how come you know each other?"

"W-Well..." Hinata said as she poked her fingers together, Naruto stroked his chin and said "Well, it went like this..."

Hinata could only laugh. It was interesting to hear about his side of the story, and he has a very weird and fun way of telling stories. She wants to say that he's exaggerating and adding kinks in the story, but she was there, so she knew part of it was completely true.

"That's, uh..." Moegi said, Konohamaru suddenly yelled "The coolest story I have ever heard!"

\- - -

"See?" Hinata said as she pulled out a ramen cup, Naruto stood up from his seat in amazement "That's the limited edition!"

Konohamaru looked up from his comics as he sat on Naruto's bed.

"Um... Konohamaru?" Moegi asked as she put down one of Naruto's coloring pens "I can't help but feel we're third wheeling"

"Fourth wheeling" Udon sighed as he sat up from the bed, Konohamaru sighed and said "Fifth wheeling... But what can we do?"

"I'll check on the attic" Naruto said for some reason before leaving his room.

The three kids felt tension, they were left with this Hinata person.

"H-Hey um... Konohamaru" Hinata said as she dug in her bag, she pulled out a video game and smiled brightly at him "I-I saw that y-your reading that comics and remembered I brought something with me..."

"Is that-" Konohamaru yelled as he ran over "Super Ultimate Battle Brawl Nine?!?! But they haven't released it yet!!!"

"I-I have my ways..." She said "I have four of those... D-Don't tell Naruto, I brought it for him b-but figured you'd appreciate it more"

"I love you, Hinata!" Konohamaru dramatically cried out with overdramatic tears, Naruto nonchalantly opened the door and said "Back off, squirt"

"She's the best!" Konohamaru yelled, then Moegi and Udon said together with him with big thumbs ups "We approve!"

Hinata only blushed as Naruto's eyes widen.

\- - - - -

Konohamaru sat with Naruto on the couch as they watched Hinata and Moegi try to braid Udon's hair out in the backyard from the porch.

Naruto's blue eyes watched Hinata's every movement carefully. He didn't even miss a detail. How her fingers flawlessly moved to make small but beautiful braids. How her mouth would pout in concentration. How her eyes glittered in amusement. And how her silky hair cascaded and swayed along the wind.

Hinata Hyūga, in his eyes, was the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen.

"Hey, boss" Konohamaru called out, making the blonde hum in response, his eyes never leaving the unsuspecting girl, the brunette looked at the older boy and asked "What is love?"

Naruto suddenly looked at Konohamaru in shock, _"What is... Love?"_

"I don't know, actually" Naruto said honestly "What made you ask me?"

"I just thought maybe you'd know" Konohamaru bashfully scratched the back of his head "Because you and Hinata are like dating and everything..."

The blonde's eyes soften, he forced a smile and said "We're not dating, believe it"

"What?" Konohamaru's dark blue eyes looked into Naruto's ocean blue ones in surprise and said "But I thought-"

"I don't think Hinata even thinks of me that way, you know?" Naruto said with an airy laugh "And besides, a girl like Hinata? With a guy like me?"

The young boy looked at the teen.

"I'm just so lame, ya'know?" Naruto continued as his eyes trailed back to Hinata "I get so choked up when we accidentally touch, I forget everything when she smiles, I can't think straight when she laughs, and I feel this weird thumping in my chest everytime she's around"

Hinata laughed at what Moegi said as Udon flailed his arms around, Naruto's eyes had a different shine in them, Konohamaru could tell.

"And Hinata's like the most awesome person I know..." Naruto admitted "I can't be enough"

There was an air of silence. Only the muffled sound of the three's laughter from the yard and the shuffling of leaves were heard.

Konohamaru may not be the smartest, or even the wisest, but-

"I think she likes you, too" He said, making the blonde look at him in surprise, he grinned and said "I mean, why else would she go all the way here to just see you?"

"Well she's Hinata! She'll go lengths to-" "But there are limitations, and she's always pushing it" Konohamaru pointed out "I know her sister, Hanabi. And knowing her, Hinata's probably the same. They're not allowed to leave their homes much, especially without anybody else looking after them. Hinata came to surprise you, bring you a gift, and make an effort just to see you. Would she, heck anyone, would do that for someone she sees as just a friend?"

Even Konohamaru surprised himself. Maybe this is what it feels like when big bro Naruto motivates his friends. Speaking from the heart.

But there it was again, that silence. There rarely ever was silence, around Konohamaru, around Naruto, then heck to the both of them together almost never.

Naruto smiled.

He reached out and messed Konohamaru's hair while laughing, Konohamaru growled and yelled "H-Hey! Stop it, boss! You're messing up my hair, yo!"

Hinata looked up from the backyard and giggled as she saw the two mess around from the porch.

Naruto noticed and looked at her.

Their eyes met.

Naruto couldn't stop a smile from growing on his face, he cheerfully waved with a bright grin. Hinata blushed and shyly smiled back with a small wave.

Konohamaru happily watched the exchange. _"My gramps would be proud, yo!"_

\- - - - -

"It's been fun" Hinata said as she once again stood by the fences with a car waiting outside for her "Thank you for letting me meet more of your friends, Naruto"

"No prob!" Naruto cheerfully said.

They simply smiled at each other as they had a comfortable silence consume them.

But then,

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Can we meet up tomorrow?" Naruto asked "Just the two of us?"

Hinata was surprised, but nodded and said "S-Sure, why?"

"I need to tell you something" The blonde said, determination burning in his eyes, "I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. And I want it to be in person"

The bluenette couldn't find words, any words, there was something about the look in his eyes that made her feel weak, wanting her to swoon. So she just nodded.

"Great!" Naruto suddenly grinned again, a grin more excited and joyful than his usual, "I can't wait! I'll pick you up tomorrow, 'kay?"

Once again, Hinata just nodded, still lost for words.

Something's telling her that she wouldn't want to miss out.


	28. 27 - Confessions

_|Naruto|_

This is it.

Today's the day, believe it!

I'm going to tell Hinata how I feel!

"Are you sure about this?" Neji asked as he towered over me, trying to scare me out of it, I smirked and said "I'm sure as heck, Neji. I'm not backing out"

DID NEJI JUST SMILE AT ME?!?!

Now I'm totally sure everything's gonna be great!

We heard light footsteps rush down the stairs.

We both looked up and saw Hinata carefully run down the stairs in a very casual outfit. Nothing but a baggy sweater and some jeans.

Yet still, she looks so cute and small.

"Hinata's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"I-I'm sorry I took so long" Hinata said, I grinned and said "No problem at all! You look beautiful, as always, believe it!"

There it was again, that adorable blush.

Have mercy on me and please let this day go out as planned.

"Th-Thank you" She said. And my goodness, that smile.

I'd do anything just for that smile.

For Hinata.

"Alright, let's go!"

\- - -

"See, my friends recommended this café to me a few days ago" I said as I carefully lead the way down a fairly populated side walk "They said you'll probably like it. They have cinnamon rolls and stuff, believe it!"

"I-I think I'd like it too by the sound of it" Hinata said with a bright smile, a bounce in her every step.

That smile, though.

\- - -

I opened the café door for Hinata and I.

It was small and simple, there were about four tables occupied.

But...

_"What is Sakura doing here?"_

Yeah, I can recognize that pink hair anywhere. And Ino, yeah that's probably her, too.

They were hiding their faces behind their menus.

And is that-?

I groaned.

I marched up to Sai and Sasuke hiding behind potted plants, both wearing black attire and a cap over their heads.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked as I pulled them up by their collars, Hinata gasped and asked "Naruto, are those-"

"Yeah-" "Twins?!" Hinata asked excitedly "I love seeing twins! My father and uncle are twins, too!"

"Just in case you have forgotten, my name is Sa-" Sai was cut off by Sasuke elbowing his stomach, he then choked out "-ndara Park"

"And mine is..." Sasuke's eyes darted everywhere and landed on the food Sakura was having "Salad"

"Such unique names" Hinata said with amusement, I groaned and said "Hinata, can you wait outside?"

"S-Sure"

As Hinata left the café, I quickly glared at the two of them "What the hell, Duckbutt and Sai?!"

"Hn" "Sakura and Ino forced us to come" Sai said, Sakura then stood up and said "In our defence, we just wanted to help you not to blow things with Hinata!"

"Hinata would never even handle a bomb, believe it!" I defended Hinata, Ino for some reason slapped her forehead before saying "By that response, it gives us more reason to follow you two around"

"Look, Naruto" Sakura said as she placed a hand on my shoulder "You're not exactly the type of guy to... Be able to confess feelings properly"

"You're more of the type of guy who accidentally says 'I love you' in the middle of a sentence" Sai said, I crossed my arms and said "No way! I'm totally smooth, ya'know?!"

Sasuke tisked and tilted his hands for a maybe, I pouted and said "Why don't you guys trust me on this?"

"Well, non of your plans really go as they tend to be" Ino said, I stomped a foot and argued back "Obviously because you guys come along and meddle!"

"No!" Sakura yelled "I bet you didn't even check the weather forecast!"

I huffed and asked "Will you guys just trust me on this one?"

**|Hinata|**

What's taking Naruto so long?

I hope he isn't upset about Sasuke and Sai being there. I guess he did notice that it was them.

I sighed.

"Hey, sorry about that" Naruto said as he walked out of the café, I smiled and shook my head "I don't mind"

"What do you think about ice cream for breakfast?" He asked, he probably doesn't want to go back in, so I repeated "I don't mind"

He smiled brightly at me.

That same smile that always makes my heart skip a beat.

_"Naruto's just so sweet and kind. No wonder he has lots of friends..."_

My smile suddenly disappeared.

_"What if... Naruto already likes someone else?"_

I looked at him happily walking beside me from the corner of my eye.

 _"He probably does..."_ I thought _"There's no way Naruto could possibly like me that way"_

"Here we are! What flavor will you get, Hinata?" He cheerfully asked me, I quickly snapped out of my little moment and said "U-Um, strawberry, please"

He grinned and nodded "Then I'll get the same too, mister!"

\- - -

Naruto and I were now taking a stroll at the park with our ice creams.

I looked up at the sky, it was surprisingly very cloudy. I'm afraid it might rain, but I won't say it out loud for I may jinx it.

We both finished our ice creams, and I noticed a little smudge on Naruto's cheek.

Out of instinct, I pulled my handkerchief and gently wiped it away. Naruto looked surprised.

I jumped back and said "A-Ah! I'm sorry, I should have asked for permi-" "N-No, no! It's okay. Thanks" He said.

Then we were silent.

 _"Stupid me!"_ I scolded myself _"Personal space, have you forgotten that already?!"_

"Hey, Hinata? I wanna ask you something"

I looked at him and nodded "S-Sure, Naruto"

"Well, here's the thing" He said.

He stopped and faced me, I looked back into his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you for a while now, and I really want you to know" He said "I'm not pressuring you to reciprocate, if you don't feel the same way, it's okay. But Hinata, I want you to know. From the bottom of my heart, I really, really like-"

_Drop_

My attention averted from him to the water that dropped on my nose.

_"Rain?"_

Suddenly, rain poured down heavily.

I felt Naruto's jacket quickly drop over my head then suddenly felt Naruto grab my hand and drag me away to a shade.

We ran through the rain, and if it wasn't for Naruto's jacket, I would've been soaked by now.

We sheltered underneath a bus stop, and I quickly removed his jacket from me and asked him "A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said as he attempted to shake the rain water off of his head, he looked at me and asked "Did you get wet?"

"O-Only my shoes" I admitted, he sighed and said "I'm sorry" "N-No! It wasn't your fault"

"Yes, it was" He groaned as he sat down on the bench "I should've checked the weather, ya'know?"

I looked at him sadly.

I sighed and took a seat next to him "It's okay... I should've checked the weather, too"

"It's in no way your fault, Hinata" He said with a heavy sigh, I looked down on my lap and said "Sorry"

"Don't be!" He quickly said, but still I kept my gaze from him.

"Hinata, all of this happened because I wanted to tell you something" Naruto said as he stood up, he walked in front of me and looked at me in the eyes, he took in a deep breath and said "I got us into this mess just so I could tell you, so I might as well say it now"

I didn't know what to say.

I didn't know what to do.

There was a fire of determination burning in his eyes, and I want to know how much it can burn.

"Hinata" He said, and I froze in place, listening, he then continued "Everytime I look at you, I get this weird feeling in my chest. Everytime I hear you, it's like music to me. And everytime I get to be with you, I always, always, feel that I don't want to leave your side ever again"

What is he saying?

"And lately, I've been wondering" Naruto said "How did I even last long when I was just talking to you over the phone? Heck, how did I even live before I met you?"

I felt my heart beating louder and faster.

"Hinata"

That's right, that's my name. I almost forgot...

He's saying my name.

Naruto's saying my name.

"Hinata, I-I..."

_"What is it?"_

"I think I-..."

_"Please tell me!"_

"Hinata, I think I-"

_"What?"_

"Hinata, I'm in love with-!"

_RRRRRIIIING!! RRRRRIIIING!!!_

Ah! My phone's ringing!

I quickly fumbled over my phone and pulled it out, "I-It's my father"

He just nodded.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, "Where are you? Neji's coming to pick you up, the storm's gonna get stronger in a while"

"We're at a bus stop near Konoha Park entrance" I said, "Good, stay put"

And with that, he hung up.

I looked up at Naruto and asked "U-Um... What was it you were about to say"

Naruto opened his mouth, but it seems like he's struggling to talk or even find his voice, "Naruto?"

\- - -

Naruto and I ended up staying silent while waiting for big brother Neji to arrive, which didn't last long, luckily.

What was it Naruto was trying to say?

I barely even heard anything he said over the rain.

Oooh, I want to know what Naruto said!

I looked at Naruto with the rearview mirror, he looked upset.

I sighed. I probably jinxed the rain...

|-|

Before the cousins dropped Naruto off, the blonde then spoke up "Hey, Hinata"

"Y-Yes?" Hinata asked as she turned from the passenger seat.

Naruto finally found the courage again to smile and said "I'll call tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that" She said as she smiled back.

Naruto quickly got out the car and rushed into his family's house. As he got to the door way, he turned and waved at Hinata with a bright smile.

Hinata blushed and waved back, even though she knows he won't see through the tinted window, before Neji stepped on the gas and drove off.

\- - -

Naruto laid back in his bed and looked at the time.

_"9:03 PM"_

He sighed.

 _"Maybe today isn't the day"_ He thought.

Maybe it wasn't the day he gets to tell her how he truly feels.

But maybe one day, he can actually say it.

Maybe- No...

 _"One day, I'll say it!"_ He thought as he smiled with determination, Naruto clutched his chest as he thought "I'll say it loud and clear! I love you, Hinata Hyūga! Believe it!"

_He grinned to himself, "But for the meantime, I have to study. The exams are coming up"_


	29. 28 - What We See

Sakura tipped on her toes and pulled out a book from the tall shelf. She smiled at the book and its contents.

 _"Surely this will help me prepare"_ She thought as she closed the book and hugged it to her chest.

She took several steps and looked around the library to look for any free spaces where she can sit nearby.

The exams are right around the corner, and this exam will literally be their key to a brighter future.

Not that Sakura hated studying, no, it's not like that at all. It's just that the struggle is real.

Her green eyes widen in surprise, _"Is that... Naruto?"_

And there he was, his nose buried in the book as he kept on jatting down notes with piles of books beside him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sakura asked as she sat in front of him, not waiting for an answer, Naruto looked up and said her name in acknowledgement "Sakura"

Sakura's ears twitched as she heard Naruto's pen scribble away and his book turning pages, _"Huh... So Naruto really is studying"_

She recalled him not sleeping in class anymore since the beginning of second sem, and how he even started becoming more active and answers properly during lessons.

His grades were higher than everyone else's by now, no doubt, even Sasuke admits.

She couldn't help but wonder, "Hey, Naruto? Why are you suddenly studying, you know... Properly?"

Naruto's eyes never left his book as he said "I can't let Hinata down"

Hinata.

Of course it was Hinata.

She saw his phone wallpaper, and she did see numerous new selfies of Hinata and him plastered on his wall. Hell, there was even a cut out of Hinata from her latest photoshoot safely tucked away in his wallet.

She smiled.

"Did you tell her? About your feelings?" Sakura asked.

It was obvious to everyone who knew the both of them. They both love each other, but both are oblivious of the other's feelings. It's frustrating, really.

Sakura also recalled Hinata's phone wallpaper, and it was a selfie of Hinata and Naruto from who knows which of their weekly meet-ups.

She was starting to wonder if the two of them saw each other's phones yet.

\- - -

Sai's watchful eyes carefully analyzed Naruto's movements.

"Good job, Uzumaki!"

"Oh wow, he's even better than before" Ino said as she bit on her energy bar, sitting on the bleacher's, Sai nodded and said "Yes, his stamina has increased by multiple times fold and his percentage of homeruns have leveled up massively"

Ino looked at the pom-poms in her gym bag and said "I guess people like Naruto needs a different type of cheerleader, huh?"

She recalled Naruto openly cursing her cheersquad in the middle of the school during lunch for being so distracting, yelling his name during matches.

She also remembered Hinata at his latest match talking to him before the game. Ino remembers how determined and pumped up Naruto was after Hinata gave him a good-luck hug and how he pointed at her when he won the league for the team.

Sai looked at Ino and smiled "I think you're a wonderful cheer captain"

"Tsk, I know that I am!" Ino confidently said.

\- - -

Kushina smiled as she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye as she passed him the dishes to rinse.

She doesn't quite get why, but she's grateful.

Eversince she allowed her son to be out during weekends, Naruto started helping out at the house chores and even started waking up on time.

She recalled waking up early to clean up Naruto's room, only to see it almost spotless with the blonde already getting ready for school.

And even his grades, oh was she so proud.

"Naruto, sweety, go and clean yourself up, I can handle the rest" Kushina said as they were down to their last few soapy dishes, Naruto nodded as he wiped his hands "Sure thing"

Minato watched as Naruto passed him, his son surely was growing taller and more obedient.

"Did you promise I'd cook ramen or something?" Kushina asked as she washed her hands, Minato shook his head and said "I thought it was something you did, in all honesty"

The two looked at each other and smiled.

Their son was growing up into a fine man.

"And because of that" Kushina said as she passed the apron to her husband "You cook ramen for dinner while I watch TV with my favorite son!"

Minato only sweatdropped as he let his wife happily skip away and yell their son's name as she run up the stairs excitedly.

"Ramen it is, then" He said to himself as he got to work.

\- - -

"I-It's almost nine, I should get ready for bed" Hinata said as she spun on her office chair and look out the window, smiling as she pressed her hand against her window, "We'll talk again tomorrow, okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah! Can't wait!"

Hinata giggled as she pulled her phone away from her ear and look at Naruto's name on the caller ID.

She could only giggle as she knew both of them was wondering who would end the call first.

"Good night, Naruto"

"Yeah, good night to you too, Hinata"

And with that, they both ended the call. Both of them wondering who got to click the red button first.

Hinata looked at her phone with a blush and a smile, her eyes looking at her wallpaper.

Naruto's just so adorable.

She could remember how he was like when she first met him. He was still as loud as ever.

He was still kind, generous, caring, and gentle. He was also very patient.

In contrast to what Sakura, Ino, and miss Kushina was saying, he was no way rowdy nor insensitive, not even disrespectful and mocking.

She didn't know if it's true or not, though.

But surely, she'll still like to see that side of him, even if it's a bad side.

 _"I wonder what Naruto's up to, now..."_ She thought as she washed her face _"Probably getting ready for bed, too"_

Hinata changed into her pyjamas and brushed her hair, humming a soft tune to the speed of her brush.

 _"I hope he's doing great"_ She patted her bed gently and fluffed her pillows _"I wonder if he's actually studying like he promised"_

Lifting the covers up and crawling underneath it, she pulled it up to her nose and smiled at the moon behind her closed curtains.

"Good night, Naruto"

\- - -

Naruto put down his phone at the table as he dropped on his bed, looking at the moon outside his window.

He grinned brightly, _"Life's great!"_

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Good night, Hinata"


	30. 29 - Change

Kushina and Minato couldn't believe their eyes.

Naruto's report card... Looked like it belongs to Sasuke or Sakura.

An 'A' and 'B's for the first sem. Straight 'A's for the second sem.

"Wow..." Kushina said, almost out of breath, before she repeated it, but more loudly "Wow!!!"

"Y-You guys like it?" Naruto nervously asked, Kushina laughed and yelled "Like it? We love it, Naruto! We're so proud!!!"

Minato proudly patted Naruto by the back "Good job, son. All your studying paid off"

"Right before college, too!" The red head squealed "That's it! We'll be having dinner at Ichiraku's!"

"Well actually..." Naruto said "I was wondering if I could eat dinner somewhere else"

Kushina and Minato couldn't believe their ears.

Naruto? Rejecting ramen from Ichiraku's?

"Oh, um... Sure. Where though?" Kushina asked, Naruto bashfully scratched the back of his head and said "Well, you see, Hinata is the school valedictorian and I wanted to congratulate her and tell her I'm salutatorian over dinner, ya'know?"

That's right, Sasuke was still valedictorian even though Naruto's grade point average was higher since his records wasn't really the cleanest.

Kushina's sparkles returned as she enthusiastically nodded and yelled "Of course! Yes! A million times, yes! Of course, ya'know?!"

Minato sweat dropped, she said those exact same words when he proposed to her and when the priest asked her during the wedding.

"Great! Thanks, mom! Thanks, dad!" And with that, Naruto jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and grinned brightly.

Naruto surely was growing up.

_|Hinata|_

"Naruto!" I called out his name, he immediately spotted me across the street and grinned his flawless smile while waving ecstatically "Hinata!"

He quickly crossed the pedestrian after pressing the stoplight's button.

"Hi" He said "I was wondering if we could eat at Ichiraku's Ramen again, ya'know?"

"I-I'd love that" I said.

For some reason, Naruto blushed. I wonder why... I mean, who knows what's going on in Naruto's mind, anyway? Only him, I guess.

"Anyway... Let's go!"

\- - - - -

I'm happy we came back at Ichiraku's. Last time we were here, I barely enjoyed it.

Don't get me wrong! The ramen here is outstanding! It's just that the misunderstanding thing went down last time and I didn't really get to enjoy the food.

"Naruto! Welcome back!" The girl, whom I recall is named Ayame, greeted, Naruto grinned and greeted back "Thanks, Ayame! I brought Hinata with me!"

"I see. Welcome back to you too, Hinata!" She energetically said as she gestured us to sit "What would you guys have?"

"The usual!" "I-I'll be having what's he's having, please..." "Right away!"

"Hey, Hinata! Congratulations on being Valedictorian!" Naruto congratulated me, I felt my heart soar as I returned his smile and said "Thank you!"

"And for that... I have a surprise, believe it!" Naruto said as he opened his jacket and pulled out a paper bag "I bought you cinnamon rolls!"

"Th-Thank you, that's so thoughtful of you" I almost sobbed out. Naruto's too kind to me!

"And I have another surprise!" He said, I looked at him with teary eyes and said "W-What is it?"

"I'm salutatorian, believe it!"

He's...

"Congratulations!" I said on the top of my voice with the volume I didn't know I could even muster until now.

But it seems like I got carried away by my emotions that I jumped to hug him.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, woman!" Naruto yelled as he laughed.

Uh-oh, did I make him mad?

"I-I'm sorry..." I said as I pulled back and hopped back on my chair "I-I got too excited..."

I looked down.

How shameful! Now he must think I'm not cool...

"Honestly, I don't mind at all, ya'know?"

"R-Really?" I asked as I looked up without turning my head, looking at him shamefully behind my hair.

He wasn't grinning like usual.

No.

He was smiling softly.

Something about that smile makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

Come to think of it, everytime one or more of our friends were around, he never smiles so calmly... How come I only see him smile so sincerely when it's just the two of us?

These thoughts are messing with my head.

"Yeah. Actually... I kinda like it when you hug me" His smile turned into an embarassed cheeky grin as he closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head "Maybe I like it a little bit too much"

He raised his phone, turned towards me, showing his wallpaper. I looked up with a nervous look and studied his background.

That's Naruto and... Is that me?

Oh my goodness...

Was that from that one time?!?!

H-How did he even-

"It's very weird, I know" He said as he sighed, his cheeky grin turned into an embarassed smile "But I just can't bring myself to change it"

He has a lot of different smiles, huh? But how come all of them makes him look perfect?

"W-Well... I-I'd like to have that as my phone wallpaper t-too..."

Did I really just say that?! Hurry, Hinata! Back it up with an excuse!

"I-I mean" I smiled at him nervously and closed my eyes as I tilted my head to one side "I-If you get to have me on your phone, why not you on mine?"

"Yeah! Then we'll become partners, believe it!" He cheered excitedly as he turned on his bluetooth.

Partners?

No! It's not like that, Hinata!

Think about something else!

Who still uses bluetooth to share pictures? Him, I guess.

I eagerly opened my phone and turned on my bluetooth, soon a notification popped up that there's a device trying to pair, of which, of course, I allowed.

"Heeeere you two go! Two miso chashu pork ramen!" Teuchi said as he went out from the kitchen, placing two bowls in front of us.

Naruto immediately perked up and turned to the food yelling "Alright! Thanks for the food, old man!"

Teuchi simply laughed and nodded in response.

Naruto never changes, does he?

Naruto quickly reached out and took two chopsticks, he smiled happily at me and said "Here you go, Hinata!"

"A-Ah, thank you" I said as I parted the sticks and thanked for the food.

And as per usual, Naruto waits for me to take the first bite.

He always puts others before himself huh? Even when it comes to ramen.

That's why I always almost immediately eat my food so that he can start eating too.

But then, there is something that Sakura said that confuses her up until now, even if it was months ago since her visit.

_"Ah, dammit. Naruto's such a pig" Sakura said as she crossed her arms "He won't hesitate jumping to gobble the food down, specially ramen, even if elegant and gorgeous women like me are in his presence. But don't worry, Ino. No one can out-pig you!"_

I looked at Naruto at the corner of my eyes.

Naruto is never like that. At least, never around me.

He just happily slurps away, savoring the taste, in a moderate pace. He even makes time to talk to me during the meal.

"H-Hey, um... Naruto?" I asked "This school year is about to officially end. I-I'm wondering where you'll go for college"

I patiently waited for his response, taking a piece of chashu and put it in my mouth. I couldn't help but hum in delight, this is definitely my favorite topping next to naruto.

I'm not a fan of seafoods, but I just really like naruto.

I quickly put another piece in my mouth, just because I can.

"Well..." Naruto said as he dipped stared at his bowl "Anywhere, I guess. Just as long as the school can get me a chance to try out for the National Team, then I'm down"

I looked at him, shocked. In just a few months, we're gonna have to finally make the choice that will change our lives forever.

And here he is. Still clueless.

"Maybe to where you're going" He said as he smiled at me "I'd really love it if I got to spend more time with you, believe it! So! Where'ya headin'?"

"A-Ah, well..." I shyly said "I don't know, either"

"Mahh, here you are giving me a judging look, but you yourself don't know, Hinata. You're so silly" He teased, I blushed and said "I-It's not like that. I wish to go to wherever my father would like me to go and study. That would make me happy. As long as it would still make me part of the family business. We're considering maybe one of the heads of one of our companies or even the main one, or modeling, even"

"Well if you do model, the other runway models would runaway in shame when you show up" He joked, I couldn't hold back a small laugh and said "N-No, no, that's impossible"

"Yeah, you're right" He said "They'll probably just hide considering all eyes would be on you"

"Now that's making me feel a bit self concious" I joked back, he snorted and said "Don't be! You're like the most beautifullest person ever, believe it!"

I don't know if he's serious or he's joking. But I'll take that as a compliment.

\- - - - -

I laid back in my bed and sighed.

Naruto still haven't decided, and it's just in a few until we should start enrolling.

Well... Maybe I could...


	31. 30 - College Course

**|Hinata|**

_"He wants to be a national player, huh?"_

I tapped my foot on the wooden floor.

_"Play for Japan..."_

I sighed.

"Wait!"

I jumped off my bed and rushed to my drawers, pulling open a drawer filled with invitations.

I took out one brochure and nodded,

"That's it!"

I pulled out my phone and quickly called as I put on proper attire.

"Kō! Take me somewhere, now! Please be ready outside this minute"

-

**|Naruto|**

"Oh come on, Hanabi. I wasn't that bad" I sighed as she lead me down the hall, she tisked and said "Yeah right"

"I swear, the pig was jealous and stole my nose, believe it! It's not like that she won't love him anymore, it's just delusional!"

"It sounds really weird to listen to. Are you sure you aren't making it u-"

Hanabi was cut off when Hinata passed us, looking like she was in a hurry with her phone pressed against her ear.

"Car, chopper, limo, anything! Now. Yep. Shut up? Me? No- Nooo! You don't understand! - W-What the- Seriously?!"

She stopped by the window, Hanabi and I followed, "Hey, Hinata?"

"This is the last time you use the chopper to pick me up, big brother Neji!" She groaned.

Suddenly, the loud helicopter came above the mansion and pushed out a rope ladder.

"Woah"

Hinata pushed open the window and jumped out to the ladder, looking mad.

The copter along with her and someone who seemed like Neji at the pilot's seat went and disappeared.

I heard a loud slap sound. I turned to see Hanabi with a red forehead, "What was that about?"

"Welp...! Guess Big Sister Hinata's out for a small walk" She shrugged, I gasped and yelled "Walk?! That's a private helicopter she jumped into! And isn't Neji too young to even pilot?!"

"I told you, brother Naru. You're in for a lot of trouble the moment you decided to step in my sister's life"

-

"Well... That's Hinata off the list"

I sighed as I entered the car, the emo looked at me from the passenger and asked "Not coming?"

"And was that a helicopter that just left?!" Sakura squealed, I scratched the back of my head and said "Yeah and yeah. She seemed to be in a hurry, believe it, Neji took her with the copter. Dunno where though"

"Hn..." "Well, Naruto. Which college are you planning on going in?" Itachi asked as he drove off.

"About that..."

"Don't tell me you still haven't decided!" Sakura yelled, I sighed and said "I don't know... I guess I've been so caught up with trying to be part of the national team that I neglected the thought"

I looked out the window and watched as we pass the entire Hyūga estate, "I didn't think about... What if I didn't? I always thought I can and that... It would be enough of a job. I mean, baseball players have with gold and glory, right?"

There was a moment of silence, until Itachi spoke up, "Well, Naruto Uzumaki... Your final average last year was 93, right? You've got a high grade, so you can get in any school you want"

"Just go to medicine with me, Naruto. We can stick together" Sakura said, Sasuke then said "Or you can go to criminology with me, dobe"

"You guys..."

"I'm not planning anywhere fancy, but there's this private that I've been dreaming to enter since I was eight! It's that Chiyo Medical College, the tuition is okay, we could still have proper food" Sakura sighed in wonder.

"Or go to Japanese National Police Academy with my little brother. Free academics, free food, free rent, bright future. Protecting lives and stuff" Itachi said.

I looked at them, overwhelmed.

"So?" Sakura asked "Thought of anything? You do know that public enrollment starts next week and some privates already started"

"I'll..." I looked at the sky "I'll think about it, believe me. Thanks, guys"

"I wonder what Hinata's course is..."

-

Man, Ichiraku's after carnival sure hits the spot!

I whistled happily as I walked home, spotting my apartment a few blocks away.

As I reached for my keys, I heard foot steps behind me.

"Batter Naruto Uzumaki of 34 home runs out of 45 matches"

"Who's asking?" I asked as I turned to see an old man with funny hair, he smirked and said "I wasn't asking, boy. I'm Jiraya, coach of Lady Kaguya College baseball team since 2009. I've heard stories about you"

"Lady Kaguya College?! Japan's most esteemed private schools?!"

"Someone told me you're National's material. I'd like to see that, and maybe you can come with me so I can get you in the national team. Be a scholar there. What'cha say?"

...

...

...

"What'cha think, boy? Want to be a scholar at Lady Kaguya College and get your chance at being in Team Japan?"


	32. 31 - Summer

It was already summer.

Naruto envisioned his summer to be the best one yet, considering he met Hinata.

He had lots of plan in store for the two of them, but it seemed like it won't be happening anytime soon.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto stood outside of the gate of the Hyūga Mansion. The lights were off and it seemed that only the security system was active.

Even Hinata's room seemed cold and empty.

He turned around and sat on the pavement sidewalk, then his phone buzzed.

He opened it and saw a notification. Well, three of them.

Two were just some invites he didn't care about. But the other one was;

**"HINATA HYŪGA OF THE WORLD RENOWNED HYŪGA COMPANIES DEBUTS IN HER ACTING CAREER AS TOPH BEIFONG IN THE SEQUEL OF THE AVATAR LIVE ACTION : WILL THIS REDEEM THE NAME OF THE LIVE ACTION?"**

That's right... Hinata's now pursuing acting.

It was the biggest buzz. News spread that she's doing her own stunts and acing even the voice of her role.

And with the small roles and cameos she's been doing all over the Japanese TV Shows, as an enemy ninja, as a one-episode character, and even one of the rarely shown super-heroes in this one show, she was showing a promising future.

Naruto's pretty sure she'll be voice acting over big anime characters soon in both Japanese and her flawless English accent.

Naruto watched all her episodes and interviews. Even read all the magazines Hinata showed up on lately, well, only the ones she was on.

It was the only thing he could think of that he'd be able to know what's happening in her life. Everytime he hits up her phone, her bodyguard or her manager would refuse anyone to talk to her since she's busy and she'll only talk business on the phone until her career is solid.

It's almost as if she was out of reach now.

Her life sure was turning for the better.

\- - - - -

Hinata spat out dirt from her mouth, "Alright! That's it for today! See you all tomorrow for the next scene!"

She sighed, her role sure was a tough nut to act. She didn't realize she'd be eating dirt if she messed up.

As she walked back to her dressing room with her guards, she opened her phone and looked at her social media.

She then typed in one name.

Naruto Uzumaki

Her lips curved into a smile as she saw his latest posts.

He sure did look happy.

"NEXT UP IS NATIONAL TEAM BELIEVE IT!!!"

He was smiling so brightly with his coach. She giggled, seeing that she's not the only one covered in dirt and mud.

Naruto impressed the school and immediately became a scholar. He sure was a young sensation sure to go down in baseball history.

It was hard getting to him, too. She'd always try to catch him online, but it seems like he's always training or busy.

She can't even use her phone for personal life now, at least, her old number is now her business number. None of her friends even knew her new number now.

And with her schedule, it's like she always travel all around Japan just to finish her job everyday.

She didn't expect her summer to turn out like this.

The movie company offered them an awfully large amount of money hard to deny just for her to act, and for a person like her with no acting experience? Hiashi and her cousins insisted she goes.

And she realized that acting was her calling, turns out she was a natural. Maybe it was because of her modelling, or maybe it was because she always tried to act different ways to impress her friends.

But when she's around her real friends, it didn't seem like she has to put up a mask at all. Neji. Kiba. Shino.

Especially Naruto.

He's always able to see right through her, and something about him makes her feel the need to show him the real her. And she's happy that he likes her the way she is.

Sitting in front of her dresser, she looked at her homescreen.

How she wishes to see him again. Or just hear him again.

But with their busy schedules, it almost seemed impossible.


	33. 32 - 2 Year Time Skip

Ah, Arts and Design. Sai's true calling.

Every stroke of the brush is filled with emotion. Every shade of color tells a different story. And every shape can change the entire painting.

Sai's glad that he is gifted with artistic hands, it's his one true bridge towards emotions. Emotions, life's true mystery. Well, at least to Sai.

He walked up the stairs towards the building's rooftop. Konoha College offered lots of beautiful picturesque sceneries, but he found the Arts building's rooftop the most beautiful.

There's something about that yellow sun and pale blue sky at this point of time makes him want to return to it over and over again.

"Huh?"

He saw a girl sitting on the bench. People rarely came there, they said the place is too windy. But there, sat a girl.

Her back was turned towards him. Maybe he could make a new friend.

It's always best to start with an introduction.

"Hello" He said as he sat beside her, she gasped and looked at him.

She was... Awfully familiar.

"U-Um... H-Hello..." She shyly replied, but it looked like she could recognize him too.

Sai forgot the next step to make friends, so he took out his magazine and scanned through the pages.

.But then...

"Your Hinata Hyūga" He said in surprise, seeing the girl in the page and the girl beside her are the same people. She nodded, and then she seemed to have remembered something, "S-Sasuke?"

He shook his head.

"Sarada?"

Nope.

"Sa... Sa..." She tapped her chin "Sandara- Sai!"

"Yes, that is my name" Sai said "How did you know?"

"Y-You don't remember me?" Hinata asked a little sadly, Sai turned his attention back to the magazine and flipped the page.

**"National Team Baseball Player: Naruto Uzumaki sponsored by: Namikaze Motors"**

Naruto... Naruto...

Naruto!

"I have to go!" Sai suddenly yelled as he ran off, leaving Hinata confused.

Sai was feeling something strange! Excitement!

He was feeling excited! And elated! That's right! Naruto! How could Sai even forget?!

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

It was ringing.

It was ringing.

"What's up, dude? Why'd ya call?"

"Naruto! It's Hinata Hyūga! I know where she studies!"

"WHAT?!"

\- - - - -

Hinata brushed her long hair to her back.

Eversince she saw Sai, she could always see him through the crowd. She'd always try to approach him, but it seems that he'd always disappear.

She wanted to know how Naruto was.

She sighed.

It's been years...

She was now a big shot star, and so was Naruto in the sports world.

She was just so grateful that students in Konoha College are used to superstars like her to not panic over her.

She was ready to walk out the college campus to her waiting limo. But...

Everything turned black.

She wanted to elbow her suspect, but...

"Guess who!"

She froze.

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as he slowly let go.

She gasped and covered her mouth as he stood in front of her.

"N-Naruto..." She muttered.

She couldn't help but jump and hug him.

He sure was taller than she remembered.

"Hey" Naruto said as he hugged her back.

They remained like that for a while.

"I finally found you" He said as he hugged her tighter "Finally. Finally"

Hinata pulled back as she laughed, she wiped away her tears and asked "H-How did you?"

"Sai told me!" He cheered happily "And guess what?"

"W-What?" Hinata asked. He sure did look ecstatic as he shoved his hand in his pocket.

He then pulled it out.

A Konoha College ID.

"I transferred, believe it!" Naruto proudly said "I found you again, and I have no intention on losing you again. Never again, you know?"

Hinata covered her mouth "R-Really?!"

"Yeah!" He cheered "And I was wondering if..."

If?

"If I can... If I can court you or something"

"W-What?"

Hinata didn't understand if she was hearing right.

Did he even understand what he was saying?

"L-Like..." Hinata asked "Ch-Challenge me in basketball?"

"Pff- What?!" Naruto laughed, his face still flushed red.

Hinata still didn't understand. Here he was, laughing it off. Was she wrong?

"D-Did I misunderstood?" She asked nervously.

Naruto kept laughing and even held onto his knees for support. He stood up staright and wiped away an imaginary tear from his eyes, "Gosh, Hinata! You really wanna make me say it, huh?"

Naruto was trying to laugh off his nervousness. He was really scared.

Years, he have thought of what he would do, what he would say, and what he would look like the very moment he sees Hinata again.

Naruto practiced for this! How come Hinata makes him feel so weak and so strong at the same time?!

It's time!

This time! He will confess!

Pulling out a single ball out of his bag, he looked at her straight in the eye as he showed her her long lost ball.

That one cricket ball that started all of this for the two of them. That one cricket ball that he failed to return hundreds of times.

Naruto looked straight into Hinata's eyes. He looked so serious and determined yet nervous and afraid. She looked so clueless and unassuming yet beautiful and poised.

But looking into those beautiful eyes, he could clearly see how he fell _right off the bat_ for her the moment they met eyes. He could feel himself fall all over again. But looking into those eyes, he found the strength he needed, and the future he yearned for.

Because-

"I'm in love with you, Hinata Hyūga. I truly am, please believe it"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, AO3!!!
> 
> Welcome to another NaruHina book!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story!
> 
> Feel free to R&R!


End file.
